Change of Character
by yumemi21
Summary: Alternative epilogue up! Cagalli is a nerdylike girl who wants to prove herself worthy to her father. Athrun as the campus hearthrob. Cagalli plus Athrun equals CHAOS btw it was Meer who did the Math read 2 find out.
1. The worst beginning

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own GS or GSD.

**AN: **I just thought about giving this kind of story a try. I hope you'll like it and please read and review this fic for it means a lot to me.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

THE WORST BEGINNING 

Another busy day has started once again in Ethereal High School. Students could be seen running everywhere as they hurry up to get to their classes in time. But upon seeing the usual midnight black limousine park in front of the school gate, all of them stopped from whatever it is that they were doing and began to cluster around the three individuals who has just stepped out of the limousine. The pink-haired songstress came out first and began to wave at everyone while everyone cheered for her. Next to come out was a male brunette who simply smiled at the group of girls who started screaming the moment that he got out. But it was the last person to come out of the limousine whose appearance created the loudest cheers. It was a midnight blue haired guy who has startling emerald eyes but unlike the brunette, he sure is enjoying the attention being given to him. Everyone would have stayed in the school grounds if only their PE teacher, Mwu La Flagga didn't came out and shoved them off to go to their respective classes.

He headed towards the individuals who were the cause of confusion and said, "You really couldn't come to class without creating a racket couldn't you?"

"I'm terribly sorry if it's always like this every morning Mr. La Flagga," said Lacus, the pink songstress who had been rumored to have been having a secret relationship to Kira, the timid brunette.

"I hate to interrupt with your formalities but I think we should be heading to our classes or else we'll be late," said Athrun, the guy with the midnight blue hair and the emerald eyes.

"Still frank aren't we. But I just hope that you'll slow down in dumping those very adorable fan girls of yours because the number of future old maids are increasing every day and it's mainly because of you," said La Flagga.

"I'll try to remember that," said Athrun, half-heartedly. The three then separate ways to go to their respective classes. Athrun is in class 3-A while Lacus and Kira are both in class 3-B.

Ms. Murrue Ramius, the Math teacher and also the adviser of class 3-A entered the room and began checking the class attendance, but before starting the class, she called everyone's attention for a very important announcement.

She began with, "Before anything else, I would like to introduce to you a new student. She's just recently transferred here from Orb so I want all of you to be nice to her." A blonde haired girl with brown eyes then entered the room. She was wearing her hair up which was tied in a knot while some strands of her hair are untidily tucked under her ear which added to her nerd look, not to mention the very large spectacles that she's wearing whose end reached up to her temples.

"I'm Cagalli Yula, it's very nice to meet you all," she said without even looking at any one of them.

"You could sit beside our class president Ms. Yula. You can ask him for whatever it is that you'll be needing in your stay here," said Murrue as she pointed at the vacant seat beside Athrun.

Cagalli took the seat beside Athrun without looking at him. She could hear that everyone was giving bad comments about the way that she looked as well as the fact that she's already sitting beside their "beloved" Athrun even though she's just new in the school.

"She better get her dirty little hands away from Athrun if she doesn't want her life here to be miserable," said Meer who claims herself to be Athrun's "official" and "one and only girlfriend." She's also known to be the president of the so-called Athrun Zala's official fan club.

Feeling that everyone was staring and talking about her, Cagalli chose to look at her desk and didn't even utter a single word. Athrun surveyed her from head to foot and thought, _"This school year will surely be interesting."_

"Hi! I'm Miriallia Hawwe. Please don't mind any thing that they're saying about you because if you do they'll do it more often," said an orange haired girl whose hand was extended to Cagalli for her to shake hands with. Something about her tone made Cagalli feel safe around her that she unconsciously shook her hand in return. The half of the day was spent with class discussions where it seems as if it were only Athrun and Cagalli who were fully engrossed in studying that even their own teachers weren't able to notice that they were only talking to two people the whole time and that almost half of the students are either sleeping or doing something else. At lunch break Cagalli and Mir headed to the cafeteria together.

"You did a very impressive job back there considering that you're just new here. Don't you know that it had always been Athrun who's the only one who's attentive enough to listen to all of our teachers?" said Mir while they were heading towards their table.

"I don't know why but I really like to study even though a lot of people sees me as a nerd," said Cagalli in a very depressed tone.

"Come on its not that bad after all you get to ace the test and not everyone can do that," said Mir. They were busy talking to each other that they weren't able to notice that Meer had just placed her foot in their way which made Cagalli trip causing all of the food in her tray to spill all over her. Mir came to Cagalli's rescue and wiped the food all over her.

"Will you look at where you're going? You almost spilled all of those food all over me. Good thing that it fell on you instead of me. I mean that thing is more appropriate to happen to you than to someone like me," said Meer while everyone in the cafeteria started to laugh at what she just said everyone except Kira and Lacus who threw dangerous glares at Athrun who was also laughing hysterically at what Meer said.

"Will you get a life Meer? Why don't you just spend the rest of your life in front of your mirror applying make-up all over your face which makes you look more like a clown every day rather than a human being," Mir was about to continue defending for Cagalli but Cagalli held her hand and simply said, "It's my fault for not looking at where I'm going. I'm sorry for causing you a big trouble Ms. Meer. I hope that this will not happen again," and with a single yank, she was able to get Mir and herself away from the cafeteria. Everyone, who was expecting a fight, were surprised to see Cagalli retreat resolutely from Meer while Athrun on the other hand couldn't help but smile at how things are turning out. _"Things will surely be more interesting,"_ he thought.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I told you that the Cagalli in my story would be very different, but things happen for a reason and that's what you'll be finding out in the next chapters. Please read and review! I would really appreciate it if you would 


	2. My Knight in Shining Armor?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

My Knight in Shining Armor?

Miriallia accompanied Cagalli to the clinic to borrow a spare uniform and when the school nurse asked her what happened to her, she simply said that she was very clumsy to trip on her own foot while she was walking towards her table making all of the food in her tray to spill all over her. Mir arched her an eyebrow upon hearing this but one fight was enough for Cagalli that's why she chose to head to the girl's changing room instead of arguing with Mir.

When she was finished, she looked frantically for Mir but she was nowhere in sight, she then heard loud footsteps coming her way when she saw a guy with black messy hair and fierce red eyes running towards her. He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her inside one of the empty classrooms. She was about to scream when he covered her mouth with his right hand when a pack of angry girls just passed through them. When the coast was clear, he pulled her outside and asked her if she was alright.

"What was that all about?" was all that she was able to say.

"Those are just a pack of Zala's fan girls who were out to hunt another rival which has just appeared and unluckily for you, the rival that they were looking for was you," he said.

"But what would they want from me?"

"I don't know. But if I were you, I would stay away from Athrun Zala because he will cause trouble to you and you should be careful in handling those girls especially their leader, Meer Campbell," he then patted her shoulder and walked away. She was too busy absorbing what he has just said to remember asking his name.

Since Mir was nowhere in sight, Cagalli went to the one place that she knew was peaceful and that's under a maple tree on one of the secluded parts of the school grounds. She sat under the tree and since she wasn't able to eat anything for lunch, her stomach began to grumble and to try to ignore the needs of her stomach she closed her eyes and listened to the rustling of the leaves. She was in this state when something cold came in contact with her cheeks and when she opened her eyes, she saw Athrun smiling at her.

"Here," said Athrun as he threw a sandwich and a pineapple juice at Cagalli.

"What are these for?"

"Anyone who has seen what happened to you in the cafeteria would think that up until now you still haven't eaten. So I brought you something to fill you up since we still got half of the day to spent in school,"

But instead of thanking him, Cagalli said, "You shouldn't get too close to me. It's not going to bring anything good to a newcomer like me," she then returned the food that Athrun handed to her and left.

When she entered the room, Meer and a group of girls cornered her. "Listen, you or anyone else is not allowed to get too close with MY Athrun. You should keep your distance from him if you don't want your life here to be a living hell," Meer was not yet finished with her speech when someone interrupted her.

"Will you stop picking at her Meer? Can't you see that she has no intention on fighting you?" and when Cagalli looked to see who it was, she was surprised to see the same guy who has just saved her from the rampage of Athrun's fan girls.

"You really liked to act hero don't you, Asuka?" said Meer but she was once again interrupted when Athrun came.

"Shinn's right Meer. You shouldn't be picking on Ms. Yula especially in my presence because I wouldn't tolerate it," said Athrun.

"Here, take these," said Shinn as he gave a sandwich and soft drink to Cagalli.

Cagalli accepted it and said, "Thanks for this as well as for saving me earlier,"

Athrun watched from a distant and said through gritted teeth, "Why did she chose him over me?" Meer was able to see through Athrun's reaction and thought, _"I will make your life miserable for stealing Athrun from me Cagalli Yula,"_

Everything went normally after that for Cagalli aside from the fact that she couldn't concentrate well since Meer was glaring at her. It's already the end of the day and Cagalli was already at the school's gate when someone called her and to her surprise she saw Shinn running towards her.

"Hey do you mind walking home with me? I looked for your address in the class directory and I found out that your house was just a few blocks away from me," said Shinn.

"Huh? Oh sure. I guess it wouldn't be that bad," she said due to a loss of words.

After an awkwardly long silence between the two while they were walking, Shinn said, "So this is my house. I guess I'll just see you tomorrow,"

"Sure. See you tomorrow," said Cagalli. She waited for a few minutes for Shinn to get out of sight before making a turn towards another street, which was not actually the way leading to the address, which she entered into their class directory. When she was sure that no one was able to follow her, she went to a narrow alleyway whose end lead to a river where a limousine was parked nearby.

"I'm glad to see that you're fine Lady Cagalli. How was your first day in your new school?" inquired Manna, Cagalli's personal maid.

"It's fine. Let's go home, father's waiting," said Cagalli and she rode in the limousine. A few minutes later, the limousine entered a white, four-storey high mansion, which was located on one of Plants least visited places. Three maids helped her get ready for dinner. She was wearing green spaghetti matched with a white plaited skirt and there was no trace of the nerd-looking Cagalli instead it was replaced by an image of the Princess of Orb. She went to the dining table, which was about three meters long, whose only occupant was she and her father, Lord Uzumi.

"I assume that your day had been fine Cagalli," started her father.

"Yes it is father," said Cagalli.

"I expect that you didn't cause that much trouble in your school just like what you did in your previous school. I would surely be very happy if you would just concentrate in your studies and lessen the time that you spend with your extra-curricular activities as well as the time that you spend mingling with others. Right now I just want you to do your best to become fitting to be Orb's next leader,"

"I'll do whatever it is that will make you happy father," she said. Although deep in her heart she was aching because she wasn't able to do what she liked the best. But this was the life forged for her. A life of responsibilities and perfection, there certainly is no place for mistake. Not for her, the future leader of Orb. This kind of life had been customary to her. Living a life that her father made for her. She had sacrificed a lot just to please her father and it wouldn't make any difference if she sacrificed some more even if it means that she has to change her character.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sorry if the AC scenes here were just minimal. I created this chapter to give light as to the meaning of the title of this fic. I hope that cleared up everything. I was really glad to know that even though it was just my first chapter, a lot has already reviewed my fic. Thank you soooo much and I hope to hear from all of you again!


	3. Things just have to get worse

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Things just have to get worse

Cagalli woke extremely early the next morning and as usual she wasn't able to see her father leave for work. It was 5:45 in the morning when she was dropped off by their limousine at the same place where it picked her up yesterday. From there, she began walking to school but to make sure that she arrives there safely, two of her body guards where walking along with her from a safe distance. The first thing that she did in school was to get her books from her locker. When she opened it, a pack of letters fell from it. The letters that she received were not the usual letters of admiration that one receives instead the words in it were full of contempt for her that she could no longer continue reading. After realizing that Athrun's fans sent the letters to her, she decided to throw them all away. When she thought that she has got rid of all of the letters a piece of paper fell from one of her books. It reads: _Meet me at the swimming pool located near the school grounds, Meer._ Seeing that it would do her no harm if she'd meet up with Meer, she headed to the pool. Surprisingly, Meer was not alone in the pool when Cagalli arrived because all of the members of Athrun's fan club were there.

She calmed herself and said, "Why do you want to talk with me, Ms. Meer?"

"Don't act as if you don't know" snapped Meer.

"But I really have no idea," replied Cagalli.

"Fine then, I'll play along with your game. Remember yesterday, I told you to get your hands away from my Athrun. But I was informed that you refused to do as I told you and instead you managed to get his attention and be friendly with him,"

"But we're not friends or anything of that sort. I only see him as a school mate and nothing special,"

But what Cagalli said made Meer angrier, "So you still deny it although all of the facts are against you,"

"I am not denying anything. I'm telling the truth,"

Meer and her friends started to corner her and with a strong jerk, Meer was able to throw Cagalli into the pool. She then said, "That should teach you never to mess with me,"

Cagalli began struggling in the water for she doesn't know how to swim. After minutes of struggling, she finally drained all of her strength and she started to submerge in the cold water. Fortunately for her, Athrun happened to pass by the pool. And when he saw her drowning, he dropped all of his books and jumped straight into the water. But it seems like he had been too late since Cagalli had ceased breathing when he pulled her out of the water. Good thing that Athrun knew how to perform CPR. He opened her mouth, placed his lips on top of hers and breathed air into her. He pumped her chest and seconds later she started to move and water ran out of her mouth. She was breathing heavily and the cold weather accompanied with her wet clothes make her shiver relentlessly that it was not until Athrun hugged her did she calmed down.

He was rubbing her back while saying, "Everything's all right now.

When Cagalli noticed how close they were to each other, she pushed him away from him and said, "You saved me?" which was quite a dumb thing to say.

"It seems so. Anyways, we should get dried up, classes have already started and we can't miss any more subjects," he said. He helped her stand up and although they were soaking wet they went straight to the clinic. When the nurse asked them what might they have done making them soaking wet, Athrun simply said that they were clumsy enough to fall into the pool. The nurse left them for a while to get some spare clothing, which gave them some time to talk.

Athrun started with, "So how did you end up in the pool?"

"Just like what you said, I was clumsy enough to fall into the pool," lied Cagalli.

"It was Meer isn't it?" said Athrun.

"But how did you know?" the shock in her face was very evident.

"You're not the first one who ended up in the pool because of her. There had been lots ahead of you and all of them transferred to another school the next day,"

The nurse arrived with some spare clothing with her. When they were done changing their clothes, Kira and Lacus arrived.

"We rushed here as fast as we can after we heard what happened to you Athrun. How are you feeling now?" inquired Lacus.

"I'm fine Lacus besides you should worry about Cagalli and not me," said Athrun. Lacus started to inquire about Cagalli but it seems like she wasn't able to hear any of the words she was saying for she was staring at Kira who was staring back at her.

"Um do you two happen to know each other?" said Athrun.

"Yes," replied Kira.

"No," said Cagalli.

"So is it a yes or a no?" said Athrun.

"No, this is the first time that I've seen him. I should be going. My next class would be starting soon," said Cagalli.

Cagalli wasn't able to concentrate well in her classes since the image of Kira kept on coming up in her mind. She didn't wait for either Shinn or Mir to come to walk home with her. She waited until twelve in the midnight for her father to arrive. When her father did arrived, he just walked past her but he was stopped when she said, "I saw Kira in school today,"

"So?" said Lord Uzumi.

"Don't you want to know how he's doing?" said Cagalli.

"Why would I want to know anything about someone I do not know?"

" But Kira's my…"

"I don't want to talk about this topic any more. Go to your room Cagalli you still have classes tomorrow,"

The next day, Cagalli was walking mindlessly to school when Miriallia went up to her and grabbed her hand. She said, "Hurry up Cagalli. There's something interesting that you should see,"

They ran to the school bulletin board where a number of students were flocked. They pushed their way through to get a clear view of the object of their attention. When Cagalli was able to get to the front, her jaw dropped at what she was seeing. There on the bulletin board was a picture of Athrun and Cagalli. It was taken when Athrun saved Cagalli from drowning the other day. The picture shows Athrun performing CPR on Cagalli but to someone who doesn't know what really happened it would look like the two are having a romantic affair. To make matters worse, people were buzzing something like:

"Don't they look good together?"

"Who's that girl and what right does she has to kiss Athrun?

"Why is it that Athrun always gets the cute girls?" says one guy, which was in fact true since at that that time Cagalli was rid of her spectacles and her disarranged ponytail.

And Meer and the members of Athrun's fans club happened to pass by and they too saw the picture. They began whispering among themselves about some sinister plan to eliminate the girl from their school. Athrun, Kira and Lacus also saw the picture. And when Athrun and Cagalli's eyes met, a tint of red formed in their cheeks.

Cagalli ran away from the place and thought, _"Things just have to get worse,"_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

So what do you think? I hope I did fine. 


	4. Making it Real

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Making it real

Cagalli ran as fast as she can to get away from the crowd. She was running without any idea as to where she's going that it was only after a few minutes did she noticed that she has wondered very far from the others. She took a sit on one of the benches as she panted heavily.

"_Why do these awful things keep on happening to me? First, I was splattered with all of my food in front of several people and now THAT picture would surely never give me peace,"_ she blushed when an image of the picture posted in the bulletin board flashed through her mind. It sure was embarrassing to have the whole school aware of that event but what's worse is that they have a wrong conception of what really happened and to them the couple in the picture was just very unlucky to have their picture taken when they are spending some "romantic" time with each other.

Cagalli felt like crying but she restrained herself from doing so. She sat there trying to figure out a way as to how she could solve this problem. When suddenly, Shinn passed by with his eyes piercing through her. She knew it right there and then that he too thinks that the rumor was true. Her vision was starting to blur the moment that he realized that the only two persons that she's close to also believes the story. Shinn felt the urge to hug her and so he did.

When she has calmed down, she said, "I really don't know what to do now. Everything doesn't seem to happen the way that I want it to be. Now the whole school believes that rumor and even you and Mir do too."

Knowing that this is not the right time to ask for an explanation, Shinn simply said, "Don't worry no matter what happens, I will protect you." Upon hearing his words, Cagalli tilted her head and Shinn wiped her tears. Shinn placed his hand on her cheek as if to assure her that everything will be all right and for the very first time, Cagalli was able to smile from the bottom of her heart. They decided to return to their room when the bell rang and the very first person that caught Cagalli's eye was no other than Athrun. They quickly looked away from each other and tried to act as normal as possible but that was not until their English class, Andrew Waltfield's class.

He started his class by calling out their names. There was a sudden commotion in the classroom while he was shuffling through his files that he has to slam the thick English book just to get the class' attention. He eyed every student intently before saying, "I think I might have an idea as to what you folks might be buzzing about but we shouldn't be very nosy about other person's personal life. Athrun here deserves to have a romantic affair just like all of us does so let's just leave him alone,"

The topic was about to be dropped when Meer stood up and said, "Sir who do you think is the girl in the picture? We find it very hard to find out who she is,"

"Isn't it obvious? The girl on that picture is none other than your classmate Ms. Cagalli Yula. It sure is very hard to notice it at first since she looked very different in the picture but by examining it carefully one could easily see that it's her." The whole class looked at Cagalli, all except Athrun who was looking at the other direction. Some was staring questioningly at her while others are giving her death glares.

"Is it true?" said Meer and the blush on Cagalli's face gave her answer away.

"Enough about that. Let's start with our class, shall we? Since the whole year would be very busy. I decided to give you a head start on your projects, which is to make an extensive analysis about Renaissance literature. This would be done in pairs. I would like to ask every gentleman in this room to come up in front and pick a piece of paper from this bowl which would tell you who you're partner would be." And so the selection process began, but Cagalli was not paying attention to it for she chose to stare at the grounds outside rather than to answer to the looks that her classmates are throwing at her. She was brought back to reality when she heard her name being mentioned by Waltfield.

"Look at what we have here. Ms.Cagalli you would be pairing up with Athrun here. I don't think it would be very hard for you two to work together," Andrew said as he gave them a meaningful look. At this point Cagalli was certain that she wouldn't make it out of the school alive. Since lunch was after their English class, Cagalli went out as quickly as possible from their room and headed somewhere desolate. She didn't feel like eating after what happened to her. Good thing that Mir came to the rescue.

Mir was able to find her and bring her some food. "I realize that after what happened to you, you might not want to show yourself to others so I brought you a little something from the cafeteria. So do you mind explaining to me what really happened?" said Mir.

Cagalli was able to explain what really happened to Mir in between bites and Mir's reply was, "It would be better if the whole school would know about that because if not who knows what hideous things might Meer and her gang do to you,"

"I don't really care what happens right now," was all that Cagalli was able to say.

"But you know what you sure are lucky?" said Mir.

"Lucky of what? Which is it? Being humiliated in front of the whole school or being wanted dead or alive by Meer's group?" said Cagalli.

"No seriously. Even if that kiss was just a fake one, it was still a kiss. Not to mention Athrun's first kiss so surely Meer would be after you. But on the bright side you were able to get a kiss from one of the cutest guys in school and not from some weirdoes. Who knows, you might even end up as Athrun's very first girlfriend?"

"Thanks Mir. I felt a lot better now," Cagalli said sarcastically.

Thankfully that topic has not been mentioned for the rest of Cagalli's classes but that was until Cagalli met Athrun on her way out of school. She walked passed him but he pulled her by the wrist making her stop.

"We need to talk," said Athrun.

"I'm not in the mood to talk. I still have to study for tomorrow," said Cagalli.

"We couldn't just run away like this for the whole school year," said Athrun.

"What do you mean?"

"I was talking about the picture. We both know what really happened but the whole school doesn't so they thought that we have a relationship which is not true and besides that kiss…"

Athrun wasn't able to finish what he was saying because Cagalli snapped at him. "That kiss was not a real one because you just did it to save me and a CPR could never be called a kiss," the image of the picture kept popping on her mind, which made her angrier.

"I know but right now we have no choice because for THEM it was real whether you like it or not. And right now they think that you're my girlfriend not to mention my very first one and we couldn't just go on acting indifferently to each other like this,"

"Who told you that we couldn't?"

"We can't because we have OUR reputations to protect. What would they think when they find out we shared a kiss when we didn't have any real relationship. What if this reaches our parents? What would you do then?"

The idea of her father finding this out terrified her. "What do you suggest should we do then?"

"We should make it real," and in front of the school building, which was not that isolated, Athrun pulled Cagalli by the waist and gave her a long and heartfelt kiss.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I know it's short, no, very short. I know that some of you would like me to write something longer but right now I just can't. I have to balance my time with writing stories and my studies. Thanks a lot for the great reviews. I didn't expect that my fic would be warmly accepted. Thanks you all!!!


	5. Tension rises

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tension rises

It was a long and soft kiss. Athrun was holding her close while Cagalli just stood there waiting for all of it to stop. It seemed like forever for her. All of her energy was drained from her that she didn't even struggle. After all, it wasn't that bad. Athrun's lips were soft and sweet that she felt lost in her thoughts. The only thing that was disturbing was the number of people who stopped walking just to look at them and their number continuously increases every second. When it seemed like it would never stop, Athrun broke the kiss and whispered to her ear, "Just smile as if nothing happened,"

Cagalli felt her body follow because when Athrun and her were walking hand in hand out of the school, she was smiling rather sweetly contrary to what she might have done if she were in her right state of mind. When they were able to reach a safe distance from the school, Cagalli pushed Athrun to the wall and started ranting at him.

"What were you thinking? Are you nuts? You've only made the situation worse than ever," said Cagalli.

"You asked me for a solution to the problem so I gave you one. At least now, there wouldn't be any rumors spreading about us," said Athrun.

"What are we supposed to do after this? Pretend that we are a couple?"

"No. I told you before that we're making it real which means we ARE a couple now,"

"You really have lost you're mind and might I ask how are we supposed to be a couple when we've only met each other?"

"Will you let me explain everything first?"

"Fire away Mr. Mastermind,"

"We are not going to pretend because we are officially a couple now. We'll treat each other how one treats his/her girlfriend/boyfriend but only when we see each other. So it would be best if as much as possible we would see each other at very few instances,"

"For your information, we are in the same class so we have to see each other very often and how are we going to make people believe that we are a couple if we don't pretend because it has never occurred to me that I would fall for someone like you,"

"Fine. We're going to pretend that we are a couple for a day just to announce it to every one and after that day we could go on with each of our lives just like before,"

"I don't think I quite got it. Are we still a couple after that day?"

"Yes. Besides the only thing that's important is that we make them believe that we have been a couple which would give a logical explanation to that photograph thus saving us from humiliation. So where do you live?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So that I can pick you up tomorrow. We're going to do this whole plan tomorrow,"

"I don't think it's quite necessary for you to do that. I'll just meet you here tomorrow, would that be fine?"

"Fine. But please loose the nerdy outfit,"

"Why should I? Besides this is who I really am,"

"Because it will be very hard for them to believe that I fell for someone who looks like a nerd," and before Cagalli could argue, Athrun was gone.

Cagalli began walking home while thinking, _"I hope all of this will come to an end and if ever that nut case would be doing something unnecessary I will make sure that he'll be getting what he deserves,"_

(The next day)

Cagalli was sitting on one of the bench on their meeting place while two of her bodyguards were watching from a distance. And just as Athrun has said, she dropped the nerdy outfit. Her silky blonde hair, which reaches to her shoulders where neatly arranged by a green headband. Gone were the glasses that hide her clear amber eyes and she only brought the books that she would need. The sight of her was breathtaking and when Athrun came he couldn't help but admire her. As for Cagalli, she's still ticked by the events that happened yesterday that she greeted him rather coldly. She walked past him but before she was able to go far, Athrun grabbed hold of her hand and placed it in his.

They were walking hand in hand which made Cagalli say, "I can walk by myself you know,"

"I know you do but you're my girlfriend now and I have each and every right to hold your hand," said Athrun.

Cagalli gave up and decided to look as cheerful as possible after all she only has to endure it for a day. The shock on every one's faces when they came to school hand in hand was very evident. Especially when they saw Cagalli's new look. A lot of guys admired her but no one dared express their admiration while Athrun's around. Cagalli was waiting for Athrun to finish getting his things from his locker when he noticed Shinn pass by and his eyes were full of hurt. Cagalli decided to follow after him but Athrun stopped her. She thought that he's stopping her but he said, "Don't be late for class."

After running for miles, Cagalli was finally able to catch up with Shinn. She said, "Is there any problem?"

"You should go back to your boyfriend, he's waiting for you," said Shinn.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't able to tell you,"

"It's nothing besides you don't have to explain anything to me," and then he left. The next time that she saw him was in PE class.

There was a basketball match between the boys in Cagalli's class and since Athrun was playing, a lot of girls clustered in the gymnasium to cheer him on. Shinn and Athrun were playing in opposite teams and there was a silent tension between the two that every time that Athrun scores, Shinn would shoot a ball to tie the score thus there's been a neck and neck battle between the two teams. Because of the fact that Cagalli was now Athrun's girlfriend Meer and all the other girls became nice to her. Meer even seated herself beside Cagalli and acted as if they were very close friends. Only ten minutes were left and Athrun's team was ahead with two points and all of the girls in the gymnasium were going crazy cheering Athrun.

But this only made Shinn angrier that he was able to score three points for their team thus making them ahead with one point and Cagalli was too ecstatic at what has happened that she stood up from her seat and shouted, "Way to go Shinn. I know you can do it." The whole gymnasium was enveloped by silence after this. Shinn smiled at her while everyone looked at her questioningly that she chose to return to her seat.

"What were you doing? Why are you cheering the other team?" said Meer.

"Why not? Can't I cheer a friend?" said Cagalli.

"You can but you should at least cheer for Athrun. You have not cheered for him in the entire game and now you're cheering for his opponent,"

"Why should I cheer him when I know that he doesn't need it?" and Meer mentally slapped her head after hearing her answer. But despite of Shinn's tremendous efforts, Athrun's team won, making every girl jump for joy, all except Cagalli who was feeling sorry for Shinn.

Athrun sat beside Cagalli and said, "So how did I do?"

"I think you overdo it. You should have played easy on them,"

"After hearing you cheer for the other team? I guess not,"

"Let's go to the cafeteria. I'm hungry,"

"Wait. I just won the game. Don't I deserve a prize," shouted Athrun making sure that everyone would hear him. Shinn surely heard it that he decided to leave the gymnasium.

All eyes were staring at her that Cagalli was left without any other choice but to say, "What is it that you want?"

"A kiss," said Athrun as he pointed at his cheek.

Everyone was watching their every move that Cagalli chose to act immediately to end all of it. She gave Athrun a peck in the cheek and whispered, "You'll pay for making me do that,"

Cagalli ate together with Athrun and his friends. Mir was there too and she was seated beside Cagalli. Kira, Lacus and Dearka came and Athrun started to introduce his friends to her.

"This is the school paper's editor and part-time photographer Dearka Elthsman. He was the one who took THE picture," said Athrun as he gestured towards Dearka. Cagalli has to control her anger when she shook hands with Dearka who was the one who caused all of these events to happen to her.

They were eating silently when Kira broke the silence. "So how's everything going on at your house?"

Cagalli was a bit shocked at the question but was able to answer with, "Everything's fine.

"Your parents how are they?"

"They're fine although my mother died two years ago,"

The shock that this answer caused to Kira was showing in his face but he was able to regain his composure and said, "I'm sorry to hear that,"

Classes have ended and Cagalli was walking at the school grounds when she met Shinn on her way. She wasn't able to notice him so she passed him but Shinn pulled her arm making her face him.

"Thanks for cheering me earlier in the game," he said.

"It was nothing,"

"But it wasn't enough to make our team win. Athrun must have been bragging about his victory to you,"

"Kind of," said Cagalli.

They were feeling awkward with each other. Cagalli decided to break the thin barrier between them by saying, "So we're still friends aren't we?"

"Of course we are. Sorry if I vented my anger at you," he then hugged her but only like how a brother would with his sister. Cagalli patted his back to assure him that everything's back to normal when Athrun came and saw them in that position. They broke apart and stared at him. Athrun's eyes widened at what he was seeing while Meer came from out of nowhere and said, "See, I told you Athrun. That girl's double-crossing you."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Does the previous chapter really stinks? I mean I only got 3 reviews (according to my latest count). Well it can't be helped but please if you've got some advice for me I'd be more than happy to hear all about them. R and R :-)


	6. Two can play at this game

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

**AN:** yey! i updated really quick this time. this chap would serve as my christmas gift to all of you. sorry but those of you who are reading my other fic would just have to wait because i'm finding a hard time to come up with a really good story right now coz eventhough it's our christmas break, our teachers gave us a lot of work. btw, i've just read your reviews and some have been asking a few questions BUT i'm not going to answer them coz the answers will reveal themselves to you on the following chapters. enjoy. happy holidays!!!

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_They were feeling awkward with each other. Cagalli decided to break the thin barrier between them by saying, "So we're still friends aren't we?"_

"_Of course we are. Sorry if I vented my anger at you," he then hugged her but only like how a brother would with his sister. Cagalli patted his back to assure him that everything's back to normal when Athrun came and saw them in that position. They broke apart and stared at him. Athrun's eyes widened at what he was seeing while Meer came from out of nowhere and said, "See, I told you Athrun. That girl's double-crossing you."_

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Two can play at this game

It surely wasn't the scene that Athrun expected for his eyes widened at what he was seeing. Cagalli couldn't look at him in the eye for it was full of hurt and yet she couldn't help but wonder, _"Why is he looking at me like that? He couldn't possibly be jealous because in the first place we didn't have any feelings for each other,"_

Athrun started to move towards where Cagalli and Shinn were. When he was at that very place he placed his arms on Cagalli's shoulder and said, "I know that you only care for me Meer that's why you wanted me to come here but I trust Cagalli and I know that she couldn't do something like that to me." He then pulled Cagalli away from the place leaving Meer angered for her plan has failed.

Although Athrun said that he wasn't affected by the earlier events. He still has not spoken to Cagalli. For as they were walking towards their next class, his face was so stiff that Cagalli did not dare question him.

Their next class was English where, as peculiar as it can be, they were tasked to cook a medieval cuisine for as Andrew explained one way of knowing about the time's culture is through their food. Cagalli was paired to Shinn while Meer was paired to Athrun. It seems to Cagalli that Athrun was trying to get even with her that's why he acted very nice to Meer. It is also very obvious that he's flirting with her and when he noticed that Cagalli was looking at them, he just smiled at her.

"_Who does he think he is? What right does he have to humiliate me in front of the whole class? Everyone is well aware that I am his "girlfriend" and yet he's flirting with that girl. Not that I'm jealous or anything but I can't help but feel infuriated,"_ she thought as she was chopping the cabbage at very inhumane speed. She was very angry that she accidentally cut her finger. She let out a loud cry, which caught the class' attention. Shinn came to the rescue by curing her wound. Athrun was about to go to where Cagalli was but Waltfield stopped him and told him to continue with his work instead.

"There that should be fine," said Shinn after he has cured Cagalli's wound. He then kissed the spot where it was wounded and said, "My mother used to kiss my wounds and tells me that it would heal afterwards. It wouldn't be that bad if we try that won't we?" the whole class was watching there every action that after seeing Shinn perform this gesture they all cheered them on. Some were even shouting that a war was brewing between Athrun and Shinn.

Cagalli was looking questioningly at him that's why Shinn said, "I know that Athrun was trying to make you jealous. So I thought that I should help you get even with him. What do you think?"

"I like it," said Cagalli.

They had a two-hour free time since their Physics teacher, Natarle Badgiruel, wouldn't be coming to school. Everyone maximized this time to relax after a tiring day in school. Some were chatting with their friends, others were reading magazines, and Athrun's fans took this opportunity to flirt with him. Cagalli, on the other hand, chose this time to study. Surely her father wouldn't be very happy if she'll get anything lower than an A in her tests. Although she's engrossed in reading she still couldn't concentrate because of the noise that Athrun's fan girls, who were now circled around him, were making. Athrun doesn't seem to mind this even if Meer is comfortably sitting in his lap.

Cagalli doesn't mind this but she couldn't stand the noise, which prevents her from studying that's why she said, "Will all of you pipe it down? I'm trying to study you know,"

But the girls took it badly and Meer said, "I think you're just jealous Cagalli. Do you want to exchange places with me?" this is all that Cagalli needs to hear. She carried all of her books and went to the one place where there's peace and quiet and since Mir is busy with the school newspaper, she chose to share Shinn's table.

"Do you mind if I sit beside you Shinn? I can't study in MY table due to a lot of frolicking there?" said Cagalli as she glanced at her table but Athrun and his fan girls doesn't seem to care.

"Sure thing," said Shinn.

Although Cagalli's plan was to study, her mind was distracted because she happened to be interested to the magazine that Shinn was reading. She arranged her books and returned them in her table. She purposely slammed it to catch Athrun's attention and it was a success. She could see from the corner of her eye that Athrun was following her every move. She dragged a chair beside Shinn and she read the magazine together with Shinn.

"_Two can play at this game Athrun Zala and I intend to win this one. I know exactly what you're doing. Too bad it's you who'll fall into your own trap," _thought Cagalli. She really hated him now. After the trouble that he's caused and now he's trying to humiliate her. Surely, she can never forgive him.

Cagalli was distracted from reading when Shinn placed his arms on her shoulders. She looked at him and he said, "Anyone in this room could clearly see what's happening between you and Zala and I intend to help you. But only because I think it's fun," a smile appeared in his lips as he was saying this.

"Thanks, you're a great friend," said Cagalli.

At this point, Athrun suddenly stood up causing Meer to fall on the floor. He approached Cagalli and said in a calm tone, "Could we talk?"

"Sure," she then followed him. He took her to the rooftop where there are only two of them.

"What do you think are you doing?" he suddenly snapped.

"I should be the one asking that to you. You started it and it would be to my disadvantage if I don't do anything about it," snapped Cagalli.

"I only did that because you're too close to Asuka,"

"How many times do I have to repeat? He's just a friend and by the way that you sound I can't help but think that you're actually getting jealous,"

"I am not jealous. I am just acting how any guy in a real relationship would act if he saw his girlfriend hugging a guy,"

"What you're doing is worse than what you think I was doing because you are purposely flirting with Meer just to get even with me,"

"I only did that because…just because and besides do you think I like flirting with Meer. It had been hell for me," Athrun said exasperatingly that Cagalli burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Athrun felt ticked hearing her laugh after his confession.

"I think we've both been acting childish the whole day and all of the things that we've done to get even with each other didn't reap anything good for both of us. In short, we've been acting like idiots in front of everyone. I'm surprised that they didn't laugh at us," she said in between her fits of laughter.

When everything that has happened finally registered on Athrun's mind, he too joined Cagalli in her laughter. He had to catch his breath just to say, "Let's call it even then." He held out his hand to Cagalli but instead of shaking it, Cagalli embraced him, which caused Athrun to blush.

After seeing his reaction, Cagalli began to laugh again while Athrun simply smiled. For some reason that he doesn't know, it soothes him to see her happy like this.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	7. Drawn closer

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

**AN:** This whole chapter is written in Cagalli's point of view.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Drawn closer

It had already been two months since my first day in school…School…Well the only word that I can use to describe it is…INSANE. It's driving me crazy for these past few days. The whole school had been very busy preparing for the upcoming school fair. The different clubs has already set-up their booths this early while others still hasn't come up with any idea of how they would make their booths interesting. No other organization had been as busy as the Student Council and since I happen to be the secretary I have my own share of these misfortunes. I don't know how I end up being a member of this organization but before I noticed it I already am. Even though how many times I object, I would be silenced by Miriallia's death glare because she was the one who nominated me for that position. It wasn't hard working with the other members because I knew all of them. And it was of no surprise that Athrun Zala was the president since most of those who voted belong to his fan's club.

Aside from the upcoming festivities, I had also been busy answering questions about my "relationship" with Athrun. A lot of girls had already pushed me on a wall and started bombarding me with questions about what he likes and how it is like being with him. Heck! How can I answer them when I don't even know the answer? Besides I haven't even made a move to ask him such questions. I simply don't care. What's more interesting is the nerve of some guys to ask me out. Some even proposed having a secret relationship with me. How was I able to survive all of these? Well, it's all thanks to the pile of books that I always carry. It makes it easier for me to pretend that I didn't see them.

Since we're already talking about Athrun and me, then let me expound a little about it. After the day that we made everyone believe that we're a couple, we went back to our old ways. I continued to wear the clothes that I felt comfortable in, specifically, my glasses, the big ponytail and the pile of books. As for Athrun, he was his usual self: cold. He still insisted on us coming to school together and since I don't find any problem in that, I agreed. We never acted like a real couple in school. We're just civil to each other. But I can say that we're friends. We often ate our lunch together on a bench in the school grounds, probably because we both didn't like the attention that we're getting in the canteen. We felt comfortable with each other that we even talked about our families and sometimes about problems. It was never too hard to talk to him; after all, he's a good listener. The only thing that I can't stand about him is his sense of humor. Sometimes he's really funny but some of his practical jokes are starting to scare me. Just like when:

Normal point of view 

It was their English class and everyone is eagerly waiting for the group presentations. Mr. Waltfield tasked them to role-play a famous story during the Renaissance era. One group presents each day and today Athrun's group will be performing and along with his group is Meer Campbell. Since Athrun had been very busy for the past few days, he allowed his group mates to plan their play without him. Unknown to him, Meer took this opportunity to draw him closer to her. That's why Athrun was very surprised to find out that he's playing the role of the prince while Meer would be the damsel in distress. There was even a marriage ceremony in the play where Meer stressed that the kiss should be real. And so the play proceeds smoothly until the part where Athrun would proclaim his undying love to Meer. According to the script, Athrun would tell his parents that he wanted to marry Meer and then hug her but Athrun did otherwise.

"Today, I would like to introduce to everyone the woman that I intend to marry," said Athrun as he recited his lines. Knowing that Athrun would then come to her and claim her hand, Meer was smiling triumphantly. But instead of going to her, Athrun walked around the class as if looking for someone.

He then stopped in front of Cagalli, who was not paying the slightest attention as she was reviewing for an upcoming test. He knelt on one knee and said, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

"What on earth are you doing?" whispered Cagalli while everyone in her class urged her to accept. She looked at the group of persons presenting in front and saw that they were pleading for her to go with the flow. Mir also belongs to this group and she knows that if she won't cooperate, Mir would get a failing mark.

She looked at Athrun and said, "It would be my honor," she accepted Athrun's hand and then he lead her in front. The curtains went down and then the narrator's voice was heard. At the backstage, Cagalli was hitting Athrun for what he has done.

"What are you trying to do this time, Zala?" she said, not caring if everyone would hear her.

"Is it a crime if I try to save myself from the clutches of the evil Meer. Don't you want to be my knight in shining armor?" he was smiling mischievously. Meer then came to the room and said, "Athrun what are you doing? You're supposed to come to me, not to her,"

"The script said and I quote "The prince then goes to the woman she loves and asks for her hand in marriage". It says that I'm supposed to go to the one I love and that's Cagalli," Athrun stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Meer walked out while the props men came and helped Cagalli with her costume, which is a wedding dress. "We'll deal with this later," said Cagalli.

The final scene was a marriage ceremony. Athrun and Cagalli were done stating their "marriage vows" and then the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Everyone in the room shouted and cheered. Cagalli feared this scene but the bell, which signaled the end of the period, saved her. But contrary to what she thought, Andrew asked them to go on since the story is already coming to an end. Students from other rooms came flocking to their room to watch this final moment. Athrun held her close while his lips were drawing closer. Cagalli closed her eyes and instead of feeling his lips come in contact with hers, she felt something hot reach her forehead. When she opened her eyes, she saw Athrun smiling at her after he kissed her at the forehead.

The audience was disappointed by the outcome of the story that's why they started ranting about stuff like "you should've kissed her in the lips. That's the right way to do things." Mir came to the rescue by saying, "It is indeed a happy ending as our prince was able to find his one true love." The curtains went done and a faint scream of pain was heard from behind it after Cagalli punched Athrun in the face. It left a mark on his face, which vanished after two days.

Cagalli's point of view 

The members of the Student Council we're asked to come to school on Saturday to finish the plans for the school fair. Being the secretary of the Student Council, I was the last one who left because I need to finish the schedule for the fair. It was already nine in the evening when I left school. All of the students have already left school by now and it sure was eerie walking along the corridors in this time of the day. I was walking towards the gate when our limousine parked outside. It was already late so I don't have to worry about any student spotting our limousine. I was actually thankful that it came to pick me up. I don't have any energy left to walk all the way to the river. The driver had been talking about stuffs about "moving to another place for my safety" but I wasn't able to hear any of it because I had already drifted to the land of dreams. I wasn't at all awake when the driver was leading me inside what he called as my "new home". He placed my luggage beside me and then he took leave. An old butler walked towards me and asked me to have my dinner. But I was so exhausted that I asked him to tell me where my room is instead. I was all groggy that the only thing that I heard was "second floor" and "fourth room". I started counting the number of rooms when I reached the second floor. I entered the fourth room and tucked myself in. I even forgot to change my clothes. All that was in my mind now was to get some rest.

I didn't feel like waking up early the next day but a sound coming from my alarm clock forced me to. I clicked a little button in my wristwatch to turn off the alarm. That's when I saw a picture frame on the bedside table. There was a photo of a girl in it and even though I have just woken up I know that it's not my picture or of anyone that I know. I sat up and started rubbing my eyes when I saw a figure sitting beside me. When my vision cleared, I saw Athrun who looked like he had also just woken up. Realization dawned upon me and I started hitting him with a pillow as I screamed for him to get out of my room. He was able to get the pillow from me and grab hold of my arms. But I never ceased struggling causing both of us to fall off balance. I was lying flat on the bed while he was supporting himself with his knees while his body was blocking me from escaping.

"Get out of my room now," I started screaming again.

"You should be the one to go out since this is MY ROOM," snapped Athrun.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

This is my first try in writing at first person point of view so please forgive me if it turned out a bit awkward. That's why I came up with a resolution to write in the third person point of view. I would only be writing in the first person when it makes writing of the story a lot easier. I hope you were able to get the story of this chapter. Thanks to those who always review my fic. Domo arigatou!


	8. Present meets Past

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

**AN:** This chapter is written in third person POV.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Present meets Past 

It took Cagalli a very long time to grasp Athrun's words. She still finds it hard to believe how fate could be so cruel to her. Another thing that's been bothering her is if why her father hadn't told her anything about this. That's why she just remained in that position as he looked disbelievingly at Athrun. Things turned for the worse when Athrun's mom, Lenore, came to Athrun's room and saw them in that awkward position. They instinctively moved away from each other and focused their gazes on the floor. Lenore was about to say something when she saw the time on her watch. She asked Cagalli and Athrun to get ready for school and that she would explain everything later to them. Cagalli was escorted to her room by one of the maids where her things have already been neatly arranged. After she got dressed, the maid told her that Lenore would like to see her in the library before she heads for school.

Cagalli was about to enter the library when she heard a clutter of voices inside. She could hear Athrun and Lenore having a heated discussion. She placed her ears on the doors and decided to listen.

"Why didn't you tell me anything about this mother?" said Athrun.

"We were also given short notice about this Athrun and besides both your father and me were very busy so we forgot to tell you all about it," said Lenore

"Do you mind being explicit about this subject mom?" said Athrun in an irritated tone.

"Cagalli's father, Lord Uzumi, would be staying in Orb for quite some time to fix up a few matters there. He couldn't leave his only daughter without making sure of her safety that's why he decided to leave her to us. Lord Uzumi and our family are very close friends so it's just natural that he'll leave Cagalli to us," said Lenore. Cagalli would have listened for more had not one of the maids came and gave her a dubious look. She then gave up the thought of going in the library and resorted to wait outside.

When Athrun finally came out, he was acting peculiarly. When he saw her waiting for him, he quickly averted his eyes and went inside the car without asking her to join him. He still acted the same even when they reached school so Cagalli decided to gave him the same cold treatment that he's giving her.

PE class came and everyone got ready for their practicum. This time it would be the girls who would be competing against each other. The competing teams would be Meer's group and Miriallia's group. Cagalli belonged in Mir's group but she decided to be a substitute since she really is in no mood to play today. After hearing this, Meer gave her a dubious look and she shouted out loud for everyone to hear that Cagalli could never do anything good when it comes to sports. The game that they would be playing is soccer, which is rather harsh for girls to play. The boys teased them that it's better to back out now or suffer getting their feet dirty. This irritated the girls and they decided to prove them wrong. The first half of the game was very heated but when the second half game, Mir's group started falling behind. Mir asked for a substitution and asked Cagalli to come play the game. Cagalli who had been reading a book at that time was caught by surprise that she had no chance to argue. Cagalli decided to end the game instantly so that she could go back reading her book. And after thirty minutes, Mir's team was leading. This pissed Meer so she purposely tripped Cagalli causing her to twist her ankle. This only made Cagalli more determined so in the end their team won.

Cagalli was about to go to the clinic to have her ankle checked but when the bell rang, she decided to do it later. But that time never came for she was kept busy by different activities in school that at the end of the day, her ankle was very swollen. She decided to leave last so that no one could see her limping. When no one was in sight she decided to get home. Her ankle got worse that she could hardly walk. She was already a few blocks away from school when someone tapped her.

"Are you all right?" said Athrun.

Cagalli stood up straight and said, "I'm fine. I just want to take my time as I head for home. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home by now?"

"I saw what happened at PE and if I guessed right you're ankle must be really hurting right now," said Athrun.

"It's fine really. I can walk by myself you know," said Cagalli but her foot betrayed her when she lost footing. She was about to fall on the ground had not Athrun held her by the waist to stop her from falling. He then carried her to a nearby bench. He took a look at Cagalli's ankle, which was all red and sore. He took a bandage from his bag and started covering her ankle.

"Do you always carry that bandage with you?" said Cagalli.

"Yes. I need it whenever I have practice. There, that should be fine," said Athrun. He then sat beside her and said, "It's not that hard to ask for help sometimes you know. Stop acting strong and from pushing others away,"

"Hey who are you to lecture me about that?" snapped Cagalli.

"I'm you're boyfriend," said Athrun which silenced Cagalli.

"Why didn't you told us who you really are?" said Athrun.

"Will it make a difference if I did?" said Cagalli and Athrun gave no response.

"You should now that being a child of someone important is never easy. The same goes for me. There are some things that I cannot tell others no matter how close we might be,"

"That's not what's important now. What's important is that no matter who you are, you're still you," said Athrun as he ruffled Cagalli's hair.

Cagalli shoved Athrun's hands away as she thought, _"I really can't understand you. Sometimes you're all too nice and sometimes you're stingy that it makes me want to strangle you,"_

They would have had their usual arguments had not Dearka's car stopped in front of them. With him are Mir, Kira and Lacus.

"Hop in you two. We're going to the airport," said Dearka.

"What are we going to do there?" said Athrun.

"We're going to pick up someone very important," said Mir.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Cagalli's feet were still sore when they reached the airport that she couldn't walk without anyone assisting her. That's why she was holding on to Athrun's arm for support while her other hand was holding his hand. Athrun sat with Cagalli on one of the benches outside a terminal. They have been waiting there for thirty minutes that Cagalli thought that whoever it is that they're waiting for would never come. She was massaging her ankle when she noticed that Athrun suddenly stood up. She looked at him and saw the surprised expression on his face. Dearka walked over to him and started pushing him forward. Cagalli followed Athrun's gaze and saw that he was looking at a girl who had just came from the terminal.

The girl was wearing a plaited summer dress with her hair reaching up to her shoulders neatly arranged in a headband. Cagalli's first impression upon seeing her was that she looked so cute. But she was disturbed from looking at the girl when she started to figure out the relationship between her and Athrun. Surely the sudden change in Athrun's attitude and the look of recognition in his eyes only meant that Athrun knew who the girl is.

The girl then ran towards Athrun and embraced him. She then said, "I missed you so much Athrun."

Athrun hugged her firmly and said, "I thought that I would never be able to see you again."

She was so busy thinking that she almost forgot that she has already seen this girl before. She then remembered seeing her photo on a picture frame right beside Athrun's bed. This she was sure of since this was the first thing that she saw when she opened her eyes this morning.

The confusion on Cagalli's face might have been so evident that Mir decided to explain a few matters to her. She placed her arm around Cagalli's shoulder and said, "Her name is Meyrin Hawke."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sorry if there are a few things happening here. I'm just busy with school recently. I'm glad that you liked my previous chap although it was written in a different POV. BTW thanks to all of you who reviewed my story as well as those who kept supporting me. Changes in POV would be stated in each chapter. I hope to hear from all of you guys again. thanks a lot!!!


	9. Is it just a Memory?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Is it just a Memory?**

Athrun and Meyrin remained standing there for quite a while as those people around them shared the same look of happiness for their reunion, all except Cagalli who was looking at the ground, as she was busy comprehending her thoughts. Her head started to ache, as it was flooded with questions, which could never have their answers. The injury on her feet didn't help either because a little move that she makes causes an unspeakable pain. She was curious to find out Athrun's relationship with Meyrin but no one answered her questions. She asked Mir but she was busy asking Meyrin how her life had been that she wasn't able to hear Cagalli. The pain in her feet caused her eyes to sting as they were starting to be filled with tears of pain. Although it was not her injury that brought the greatest pain, rather it was her heart throbbing so hard that it felt like exploding which worried her most. She started to sense a feeling starting to rise within the depths of her secluded heart. It's a kind of feeling that she has never felt before. It's as if time passed by very slowly that Cagalli wasn't able to notice that Athrun and the others are already making their way out of the airport. She tried to run after them but her feet wouldn't allow her so she just contented herself by just looking at their backs, hoping that someone would notice the situation that she's in. And as if she has just voiced out these thoughts, Athrun suddenly looked back at her. His eyes softened when it landed on her feet. He ran to her side and offered his assistance.

Cagalli almost accepted the offer had she not noticed Meyrin. Surely it would be very rude of her to interfere with their reunion. She's sure that Mir, Kira, Lacus, Dearka and especially Athrun would like to spend some time with her after being separated from her for quite a while. She smiled at him and said, "You go on ahead of me. I'll stay here for a while and then I'll head straight home."

Athrun was doubtful at first but after he saw the expectant look on Meyrin's eyes, he simply patted Cagalli's head and said, "Call me when you get home, okay." With that they left Cagalli.

Almost an hour has passed and Cagalli still hasn't left the airport. She felt like all of her energy was drained from her that she couldn't even stand. But when she saw the time on her watch, she mustered all her strength and started to take little steps as she went out of the airport. She was beginning to feel dizzy when someone patted her back. She turned her head so fast that it only intensified her headache. Her knees gave up and she ended up getting support from the person behind her.

When she looked up, her eyes met with Shinn's worried look. "What are you doing here?" was all that Cagalli was able to say.

"I just felt like I'll find you here. Are you all right? You look groggy to me," said Shinn.

"I'm fine," said Cagalli but her feet gave way so she fell on her knees. She touched her ankle for the impact caused her great pain. Shinn noticed this so he decided to carry her. Cagalli lost all her energy that arguing with Shinn is the last thing she should do. After that, everything went black.

When Cagalli woke up, she found herself lying in a bed in a hospital. Shinn suddenly came in along with a doctor. She sat up straight as she waited for the doctor to explain her condition.

"You're ankle just suffered from a minor sprain Ms. Attha so there's no need for you to worry. You just stressed it out a little bit that's why you experienced terrible pain. It would be back to normal tomorrow but for the mean time you should wear the cast that we placed on it to avoid aggravating the injury," said the doctor, then he left.

Shinn took a seat beside Cagalli and said, "So do you mind explaining to me what really happened to you **Ms, Attha**?" And after a few minutes Cagalli was able to tell Shinn how she got her injury and a few things about her family.

It was an hour later when Cagalli was discharged from the hospital. Although her ankle was fixed, she still needs support, as she was not accustomed to wearing a cast. When they were outside the hospital Shinn said, "I'll better take you home. They might be worried about you,"

"No. I don't want to go home just yet. I want to go around a little. It's been a long time since I've spent some time for myself," said Cagalli. Shinn didn't argue anymore instead he took her to a nearby diner where they had their dinner. After eating, they decided to take a stroll while having some refreshments. There were a few times when Cagalli almost tripped that she decided to cling on to Shinn's arm to avoid further damage thus they could be easily mistaken as a couple having their date.

They were sitting on the swings of a park when Cagalli finally popped the question that's been bothering her the whole time. "Why did you come to see me at the airport?" she said as she focused her eyes on the sand.

"I told you, I just have a hunch that I'd see you there," said Shinn.

"Did you know that those kind of excuses are only being used in dramas and there is no way that I would believe such a lame excuse? Besides did you know that there is one out of a million possibility that you could have seen me in the airport with it being so big? I would have been anywhere so how come you were able to find me so easily? Not unless someone told you," said Cagalli as she gave Shinn a dubious look.

"Fine. You caught me. Honestly it was really by chance that I saw you there. I saw you going home with Athrun that's why I got curious when I saw him and the others in Dearka's car passing me. I looked at the car closely and I found out that you weren't there so I thought that something might have happened. And judging from the street where they came from the only possible place that they went to before is the airport. As soon as I got there I checked on the date of the latest arrivals and I decided to go to the terminal of the plane, which has just landed five minutes ago. And just like magic I found you there," he said as he inwardly smiled at himself.

"Judging from what you've just said, there's a high possibility that you'll become a successful detective Shinn,"

"I know that's why I try to lie low as much as I can," bragged Shinn. Cagalli kicked him after hearing his remark.

"Is that the only reason why you came? I mean, there might have been other reasons other than your curiosity that made you risk wasting your time to look for someone without any assurance of finding her," said Cagalli.

After a moment of silence, Shinn said, "You're right. That's not all. Actually the real reason that I came to look for you is because I saw… never mind that. I should take you home by now,"

"Come on, Shinn. Spill it," said Cagalli as she blocked Shinn's way.

Shinn tried to move away but Cagalli wasn't about to let him leave without hearing what she wanted to know. He finally gave up and said, "The real reason that I came there was because I saw Meyrin with Athrun. I just got worried that you're alone somewhere. Maybe even…" but Shinn dared not continue.

"Hurt," Cagalli continued for him.

"Sorry. I really didn't want to discuss this with you," said Shinn.

"It's all right. It means nothing to me. What I wanted to find out is Athrun's relation to Meyrin. I asked Mir a while ago but she didn't answer me,"

"You mean you didn't know? Athrun didn't tell you anything about it?"

"Why? Is there something that I should know?"

Shinn was hesitant to tell everything to Cagalli at first but he finds it unfair to her if she had no idea of something, which might change her life from then on. He tried to sound as calm as possible as he explained everything to Cagalli.

"Athrun and Meyrin were very close friends back then. They treat each other in a way that is different from their treatment to their other friends. They were so close that they were often teased to each other. At first I thought that the rumors around them had no basis at all but I was proven wrong when I accidentally heard Athrun talking to Kira about how he's going to confess his feelings to Meyrin. Athrun was very different back then. He was very silent and reserved. He rarely even smiles. The only person who could make him smile was Meyrin. Not even his best friend Kira can do it. As the days pass, Athrun's feeling towards Meyrin intensified. That is something that I'm sure of. It was Meyrin's feeling that was hard to tell. No one really knew how she felt about him. It all remained a mystery even until when she decided to leave for abroad two years ago. As for Athrun, he was never able to tell her how he felt which made him decide to change his attitude. That's why from then on, he stopped being shy and reserved. He started to become active in school but he never failed to remember his studies. That's how the Athrun that everyone looked up to was born,"

Cagalli was silent for a while before she was able to say, "So that's the reason why she kept her picture. I guess he still hasn't gotten over her," then she let out a sigh. Shinn then took Cagalli home. Cagalli still hasn't got her footing back so Shinn carried her on his back inside the house. Upon entering, she was met by Athrun's boiling temper.

"Where have you been? Do you know what time is it?" ranted Athrun.

"I don't have any energy left to argue with you Zala so you better buzz off," said Cagalli.

"I will not stop ranting at you unless you explain to me where the hell have you been. And how come Asuka sent you home. Don't tell me you've been busy flirting with him all this time?"

This cracked Cagalli's temper that's why she burst back at him. "Are you accusing me of flirting with Shinn when all he's done is to help me? Then tell me where have you been all along when I needed you're help huh?"

"Needed my help? You didn't ask for my help in the first place,"

"Isn't it obvious that someone with an injury on her ankle who could barely walk needs your help. Aren't you smart enough to figure that out yourself?"

"But you told me that you're fine. You also told me to leave you,"

"I didn't tell you to leave me. I simply told you to go ahead with whatever it is that you're planning which I'm not a part of. If you truly cared for my welfare then you would have thought twice about leaving me when I was in an unpleasant condition,"

"Is it really hard for you to ask for someone's help? Does it hurt your ego so much to show a little weakness? That you also need someone else other than yourself?"

"How could I even ask for your help when I know that you don't want to be bothered by my problem? When I know that you badly want to be with the most important person in your life rather than wasting your time looking after me? Tell me, if you were in my place would you have interfered when you know that that person would certainly be happy with another person?" Cagalli never meant to say these words but her anger got the better of her. These sentences that she just said didn't only have an impact on Athrun but to Cagalli as well. It was true that she was angry but she didn't thought that it would reach this point.

Cagalli was heading to her room when she met Meyrin on her way. She was so shocked to see her in Athrun's house that she stood motionless in front of her. Meyrin bowed at her to show Cagalli her courtesy.

Athrun went beside Meyrin and said, "Meyrin has nowhere else to go that's why my parents decided to let her stay in this house for a while."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Finally! Another chapter done. I updated really fast this time because I will be busy with school from now one. So you'll all have to wait till then. By the way there's something that's been bothering me for quite a while now. Are Athrun and Cagalli really over? I mean I watched GS and GSD as well as the OAV but I never got a definite answer from the two. Is it AsuMey now? I don't know what to think already. Please if you know anything about this matter please contact me. Please answer me. I'm really going nuts about this for months. Also, please RxR. Thanks!


	10. Breaking the knot

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD

**AN:** Wow!!! This is my longest chapter yet. I hope you'll enjoy this one. It sure took me some time to think about this.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Breaking the knot

After her fight with Athrun, Cagalli didn't felt like seeing anyone. Although Lenore personally asked her to join them for dinner so that she could properly introduce Cagalli to Meyrin, Cagalli politely refused. She simply said that she has a lot of schoolwork to do. She asked one of the maids to take her food to her room since she didn't want to risk having to answer questions about her peculiar behavior. No matter how much she tried to concentrate, she couldn't help but think about Meyrin and Athrun a lot. She gave up trying to study so she decided to head to the library instead to get something to read. She was scanning through the books when she heard whispers coming from the opposite side of the room. She got the book that she wanted and went to where the noise was coming from. She even thought of scolding the culprit who made the noise but all of that was set aside when what she saw made her motionless. There, on one corner of the room was Athrun and Meyrin hugging each other. Although it was a little bit dark, Cagalli could clearly see their faces for the moon illuminated them. Her heart suddenly beat faster that she accidentally dropped the book she was holding. Two heads turned to her direction and since hasn't come up of anything sensible to say, she ran away.

She lay in her bed and covered herself with the blanket. She was breathing heavily but it's not because of the running rather it's because of the fast beating of her heart that ceases to stop. She then heard footsteps coming near her than a hand began patting her head. She moved the blanket down to her chin to see who it was.

"Could we talk for a minute?" said Athrun, his eyes were focused on the floor since he doesn't have the guts to face her after what has happened. Cagalli sat up and urged Athrun to continue.

"Well…how do I say this…I would just like to clear some issues between Meyrin, and me" said Athrun.

Athrun was about to say more but Cagalli interrupted her. "You don't have to explain anything to me Athrun. I perfectly understand your feelings towards her that's why I'm going to make things easier for you," said Cagalli as she smiled sweetly at Athrun.

"What do you mean?" said Athrun.

"I want us to break up," said Cagalli.

"What? Why?"

"I told you, I just want to make things a whole lot easier for all of us. I know that you've liked Meyrin for a very long time and now that she's back the only thing that's keeping you from being with her is me. It's not a big deal really. I mean the relationship that we have didn't have a strong foundation like yours with Meyrin."

Athrun stared at Cagalli for quite a while before saying, "I don't want to,"

"What do you mean?" said Cagalli.

"I don't want to break up with you and that's final," said Athrun.

"But why?"

"Because we've been together for only two months and wouldn't it be a disgrace to both of us if we break up this quickly. Besides it would be on my conscience if your pride gets hurt in the process since I started all of this," said Athrun. But unknown to Cagalli there was something deeper, which was stopping Athrun from parting with her.

"You don't have to think about simple things like that. What's important now are your feelings for Meyrin,"

"I'm sorry Cagalli. I know that you're doing this for me but you really don't have to. It's getting late. I'm going to bed and you should do the same," said Athrun and then he left.

Cagalli threw a pillow at her door as she thought, _"You idiot! Can't you see I'm making things easier not only for you but for me as well. This have to end soon or else pretending not to care for you would be really hard for me,"_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The next day, Cagalli, Athrun and Meyrin went to school together. Since Meyrin would also be studying at the same school, Lenore asked Athrun to take care of her. Cagalli felt guilty for the way she acted towards Meyrin the other day so she asked for her apology. As for Athrun, Cagalli made sure that he notices how pissed she was after their conversation last night. She was so good at annoying him that Athrun didn't remain quiet for long. Soon, he started to talk back at her whenever she makes comments from his back. In short, they're at war again.

The moment that Meyrin went out of the car, all eyes were on her. She was an instant hit just like a blockbuster movie. She instantly became a campus star. This is not impossible because Meyrin's already famous even before she left for abroad.

Athrun took the job that Lenore entrusted to him wholeheartedly. When Meyrin was introduced to the class, he made sure that everybody knows that messing with Meyrin also means messing with him. Some of the girls liked Meyrin at first but started to hate her when they found out how close she is to Athrun. Of course one of them is Meer. But Meer wasn't able to do anything nasty to Meyrin like what she always does because Athrun is always by her side. He's with her everywhere she went, literally. Dearka even made a comment that Athrun's starting to neglect Cagalli when she saw her separated from the cluster of students who were busy asking questions to Meyrin. Cagalli couldn't take seeing Athrun following Meyrin around like a pet dog. So she decided to go to the school garden.

Once again, for no apparent reason, she felt her heart being ripped apart. She hugged her knees and placed her head on it when she felt someone sitting beside her. She didn't bother talking to whoever it was, so the stranger decided to start the conversation himself.

"What are you doing here?"

Cagalli recognized this voice. When she looked up she saw Shinn smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" repeated Shinn.

"Nothing. I just want to be alone," said Cagalli.

"Why? You couldn't take seeing Athrun with Meyrin,"

"It's not that. I just can't stand the noise they're making,"

"I told you before you're going to get hurt sooner or later,"

"Who said I was hurt," said Cagalli as she faced Shinn. Cagalli was about to argue some more but after noticing how Shinn looked softly at her, she was silenced. Shinn took this opportunity to hug Cagalli.

"Have you chosen me instead of Athrun then you wouldn't have been crying now," said Shinn to lighten up the mood.

"Who told you I was crying," said Cagalli as she punched Shinn's arm. She returned his embrace and thanked him for making her feel better.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was their History class when Athrun and Cagalli had the second round of their fight. They were discussing about the culture during the High Middle ages. Their discussion then led to a debate about which party often betrayed the other: is it the man or the woman. Apparently the class was divided between girls and boys. Everything was going smoothly until it was Athrun's turn to give his comment. He was able to explain how it's the woman who has betrayed the most after citing an example where the woman and her lover pretended to be friends to disguise their relationship. Cagalli has the feeling that she was the woman in Athrun's example because he was staring at her as he was saying this. And there's no way that Cagalli would lose in such a fight. Instead of discussing this topic in general it suddenly turned to focus on two people who are clearly having a lover's quarrel. This didn't went unnoticed by the teacher that's why before the class ended, Cagalli and Athrun was put in detention.

They were tasked to clean the old school library, which had not been used for two years. They should stack the old books and dust the whole place. They were working in complete silence until a loud crack echoed in the room. Athrun ignored it at first but then he heard Cagalli scream. When he looked in her direction he saw that one of the pillars of the room gave way causing three bookshelves to fall directly towards Cagalli. He was able to get to her just in time preventing further injury. It was hard to see or breath for about two minutes after the shelves collapsed but when Cagalli and Athrun regained their sight, their faces instantly turned crimson red.

Cagalli was sitting with her back on the wall while Athrun was kneeling in front of her with his hands flat on the floor as it supported his weight. Their faces were inches apart that Athrun suddenly moved his head away from Cagalli. But Cagalli stopped him when she pulled his face closer by placing his face in between her palms. Athrun's faced turned brighter red and seeing his reaction Cagalli decided to clear things up.

"We shouldn't move too much. One wrong move and were squashed," said Cagalli.

Athrun surveyed their surroundings with the least motion as possible. It was then when he noticed that they were completely surrounded by the bookshelves. A couple of books also obstructed their means of escape. He could also see that the ceiling was on the brink of falling since one of the pillars already gave way. It also seems that he couldn't rid himself from the position that they're in since the space left for them to move was enough for only one person and that's Cagalli. Standing up is also impossible.

"What should we do then?" said Athrun.

"We should stay still and wait for someone to come help us," said Cagalli.

"And when would that be?"

"Maybe up until classes are dismissed. This place is out of the way so there are very few people who pass here. Since we're also in detention it would also take time before they notice that we're actually missing,"

"Do you have your phone with you?"

"I don't. Why?"

"So that we could call somebody for help,"

They have been waiting for quite some time now and still no one came to help them. They spent the whole time in complete silence without even facing each other. They were contented with just stealing glances from each other. And it was Athrun who broke the silence first.

"I'm sorry if I took you into this trouble," said Athrun.

"What are you talking about?" said Cagalli.

"Had I not been attacking you personally in the debate a while ago then we wouldn't have been in detention in the first place,"

"I should be the one saying sorry because I intentionally got on your nerves so that you'd start a fight with me,"

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because…I was mad at you when refused to break up with me,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you wanted to get rid of me that much,"

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way. I just don't want to look like an antagonist who stops you and Meyrin from being together," said Cagalli and then there was silence again. They were once again avoiding eye contact but Cagalli was forced to look at Athrun when he placed his hand on her face.

Athrun looked softly at Cagalli and said, "I just want to tell you that I only see Meyrin as a friend now and nothing more,"

"You don't have to be humble about it Athrun. I'm sure that you still like her. You even have her picture right beside your bed," said Cagalli as she remembered seeing Meyrin's picture on Athrun's bedside table on her first day at his house.

"Oh that! Actually, I was about to put another picture in the frame that's why I took it out the night before. The only problem is that I actually forgot to get the girl's picture," said Athrun.

"Then that means…you already like someone else. Who is it?" said Cagalli.

Athrun mentally slapped himself after giving away a vital clue so he said, "I was going to place my mom's picture there,"

"_Whew! That was close!"_ thought Athrun.

Cagalli was about to push the topic further when Athrun suddenly fell on her. It seems that Athrun's arm could no longer support his weight. He had been in that position for nearly three hours and his arms couldn't hold on much longer. Athrun tried to regain his balance but it was no use. There's no way that his body would follow what he wants it to do in this situation.

Cagalli saw how Athrun struggled that's why she placed his head on her lap and said, "You should rest now. I think you've strained yourself too much. You can sleep while we wait for someone to get us out of here,"

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

When he woke up, he saw Cagalli's angelic face as she was stroking his hair. He then noticed that the scenery has changed. They were no longer inside the old library. When dismissal came, Kira had an eerie felling that something was wrong when he didn't see Cagalli and Athrun around. He already had this same feeling before but he ignored it. He asked some of the students where they could possibly be and that's how they found them trapped in the room. It was an hour later when the rescuers were able to get them out.

Athrun sat up and before he could regain his balance, Meyrin plunged herself at him. "I'm so worried about you Athrun," she said. Then one by one, their friends gathered around them as they asked how everything happened. While Athrun was busy telling the whole story, Meyrin asked Cagalli if they could talk a bit. They went to one of the empty rooms. Meyrin locked the door so that no one would interrupt them.

"I heard from the students that you're Athrun's girlfriend. Is that true?" said Meyrin, her back facing Cagalli.

Cagalli thought about the days that she spent with Athrun before answering: "I guess,"

"I noticed…Athrun has changed a lot. Don't you think so?" continued Meyrin.

"I don't really know," said Cagalli. _"I've just known him recently so how would I know,"_ she thought.

"I mean…he's not the shy and quiet guy that I know. Now, he's very outgoing and he's mingling with other students. He even has a lot of friends now," said Meyrin. She was waiting for Cagalli to answer but since none came, she decided to come to the point.

"But of all the changes that happened to him, there's one thing that I just don't like. And that's him being close to you. In the past, he used to give all his attention to me. He's always there whenever I need him but now I have to share him with you. I actually overheard your conversation last night. I was really shocked to find out that you two are not like normal couples. While I was abroad I've already heard that Athrun was seeing someone. I was sad at first but after hearing the truth about you two, I was relieved. Don't worry about anything Cagalli, I promise that I would do everything to make things easier for the three of us. I just hope that you could be a little more patient because I'm certain that in a week or in a month everything between Athrun and me would be just like what it was before. I could expect for your full support right?" said Meyrin.

Cagalli was shocked to hear Meyrin's confessions. She doesn't know how to answer her at first but after thinking things through she said, "Of course. Just ask me for any help that you'll need."

Meyrin clasped Cagalli's hand and said, "Thanks Cagalli. I have to go now and check on Athrun.

Cagalli was left there standing as she thought, _"Why did you said yes Cagalli? You've just made things harder for yourself,"_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	11. Mending the Rift

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD

**IMPORTANT:** Italicized words, phrases or sentences show Cagalli's thoughts. By the way, to all of those who were wondering if who are the pairing in this fic, all that I can tell you is that: read to find out. It's not hard to tell actually since I think it's pretty obvious 

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mending the Rift

After having that conversation with Meyrin, I decided to keep my distance from Athrun as much as I can. For Meyrin's plans to succeed, I would have to lessen my presence and try to ignore Athrun. That way, it would be easier for both parties to move on with our lives. A couple of days from now, I'm certain that I will be able to see them together wearing smiles which they only have for each other. As for me, I would go back to my normal life, that is, doing my best in my studies and never caring if anyone ever notices my existence. After all, they would surely take great notice of me once I inherit Orb's throne. It might be unfair to Athrun, who knows nothing of the pact that Meyrin and I agreed upon, but I guess this is for the best. We are, after all strangers to each other even up until now when our "relationship" has lasted for a few months. It might seem that I'm trying to act like a heroine in one of those cliché movies where I would surely end up hurting my feelings but this would not happen to me because how could my feelings be hurt if I don't even understand how I feel? For the past few months, I felt that somehow I grew fond of Athrun's presence no matter how annoying it might be. There almost came a time when I thought that I've started caring about him. But I guess I would never find out if I actually did. Besides, what can I expect from him when I can't comprehend my own feelings? Much more, how he felt for me or for Meyrin is still a blur to me. That's why I concluded that it's best if we'd just stay friends. We do share some liking and are quite surprised to find out that we share the same views in life. Friendship with Athrun would surely make a happy ending for all. That's for sure.

It has been two weeks since Cagalli had the conversation with Meyrin and since then she's done her best to fill her role, which is to keep a safe distance from Athrun. It didn't went well at first since Athrun immediately noticed this but Cagalli was able to make an excuse out of busy schedules and piling home works. They still talk but it wasn't like the long and comfortable conversations that they used to have. This time it was purely professional and formal. They were either talking about assignments or a few activities in school. Cagalli couldn't understand herself but it seems that she was able to adapt to this lifestyle. Athrun, on the other hand, always gave her a dubious look whenever they accidentally meet on the school corridors, which Cagalli would answer, with a smile. Soon, Athrun started to adapt to it too and he started to spend more time with his friends especially with Meyrin. This is when Cagalli started feeling awkward. After all, she used to have him by her side almost every second but now, they rarely even meet unless when going home or to school.

Aside from these events, the world still continues to revolve, filling their days with unexpected surprises. And on this certain day, Cagalli would once again be tested by Nature's mysterious touch.

As always, Cagalli was seated in her chair, as she was busy reading a book when a few members from the Student Council came and asked for everyone's attention. Upon their enter, cheers were made mostly by the boys. They have with them a few bulky bags that were obviously the cause of the commotion. They were headed by Athrun, who started explaining to everyone what activity they have in store for that special day.

"As everyone knows, today is what we call as Rose's Day…" started Athrun but after hearing these first few words, everything went into chaos.

When silence was regained he continued, "And as what is accustomed, each and every guy in the whole school would be given a single rose each. They could give this to the girl they like as a symbol of their love," said Athrun as he started reading the lines written on the paper that he's holding. Although he was just reading it, it is visible in his face that he hates each and every mushy word that's coming from his mouth.

"And to make things more interesting, we asked the women's body of our school to participate in a survey that was held a few weeks ago. This is concerning who they think is the most popular guy in school. And this certain guy would be given a red rose, which is the only one of its kind since all the other boys would be given white roses. Therefore, whoever the lucky girl is that would receive the only red flower could brag about it. So do you guys want to know who that lucky guy is?" said Dearka.

And before Dearka could go any further, everyone shouted, "It's Athrun isn't it?"

"How did you guys know?" said Dearka, as he played dumb.

"Geez. It's been like that for three consecutive years you know," shouted one of the students.

After this, the members of the student council began distributing the roses. The boys went berserk and went running around the school just to give the rose to their special someone. As for Cagalli, she was oblivious to what's happening around her that she simply continued to read her book. The only time that she removed her eyes from the book was when order finally returned. And the first thing that caught her eye was Athrun who was standing in front as he stared at the red rose he was holding. She also noticed that they were the only ones left in their room. When their eyes met, Athrun was the first one who broke the gaze and then he left.

At lunch, everyone was busy talking about how they either gave or received the rose that they have. Mir and Cagalli doesn't want to get involved in their discussion so they had their lunch in their room. Throughout the day, Cagalli was able to make a few observations. She found out that Rose's Day is probably the equivalent of Valentine's Day since everything started getting mushy. It's also apparent that the teachers share in the celebration of this particular day. Most of the teachers canceled their classes mainly because everyone was busy having their daydreams. That's why it's useless to talk to a group of people who doesn't care about what you're talking about.

As they head to their classroom, Cagalli noticed that all of the girls that she met were holding their own white roses. She also saw Mir trying to hide the rose she received and no matter how hard Cagalli tried to find out who gave it to her, she simply won't answer. Their classroom was not a peaceful place to have lunch either because everyone was busy chatting with everyone. Everyone's attention seemed to focus on Meyrin because, as of the latest count, she was the one who received the most number of roses, tying with Lacus. They were also talking about who has received the red rose from Athrun but apparently no one has yet received it since they saw it hidden under his table. While Mir and Cagalli were eating their lunch, a number of students made a big ruckus by gasping and shouting as they cluster at the windows. Mir got curious about what got everyone's attention so she made her way to the windows and minutes later she was joining the other girls in their cheering. She went back to Cagalli and asked her to come and see what's on the school grounds. It's already too late for Cagalli to argue since Mir was already pulling her while she pushed their way through the cloud of people.

"_Is this a prank or what?"_ thought Cagalli when she finally saw what attracted too much attention. There on the school grounds were several baskets of red roses, which were arranged in a manner, that they spell Cagalli's name.

"Don't you think it's so romantic Cagalli?" said Mir as she tugged Cagalli's shirt, waiting for her reaction.

"Don't you think someone's pulling a prank on me? I mean, no one in their right mind would actually do this kind of thing for me?" said Cagalli.

"What are you talking about? Can't you see that this is no prank? Besides why would someone spend so much on these flowers just to pull a prank on you?" said Mir.

Cagalli just finds it hard to believe that anyone would actually give her this much flowers, especially the attention so she just can't make herself believe that someone who actually cared for her did this. She moved herself away from the windows and decided to continue eating her lunch and just forget about what happened. Just when she was about to take her sit she noticed that Athrun was smiling at her. She averted her gaze and continued eating.

For the rest of the day, they had done nothing fruitful other than talk about the events that happened on Rose's Day. The fact that Cagalli received baskets of roses spread around the school like wild fire that's why as she made her way outside the school she could see several students looking peculiarly at her. She was half way out of the school when she noticed that the baskets of roses were being taken by a group of men. One of the men made her way to her and gave her one of the baskets. He also told Cagalli that they would be taking the remaining baskets to her house. When she reached the limousine that was supposed to take her home, she noticed that Meyrin was holding a bunch of white roses in her hand. Athrun, on the other hand was staring blankly outside.

When the car started gaining speed Meyrin said, "Who gave you the roses Cagalli?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have any idea myself," said Cagalli.

"It must have come from a secret admirer. There's a card on top why don't you read it to find out who gave it to you?" said Meyrin. Cagalli removed the card and started reading its contents but all it has to say was: No matter how much you push me away, I will always be here for you. There was no signature on the card.

"It didn't say who it was from either," said Cagalli so Meyrin dropped the subject and they went home in complete silence.

When they entered the house, the first thing that they noticed was baskets of roses, which were placed on each step of the staircase. Lenore came to greet them and said, "A few delivery men came a while ago and they said that the roses were for Cagalli. But I don't know where to place them so I decided to put them in the stairs instead. I hope you didn't mind."

"It's alright with me Ms. Lenore," said Cagalli.

"Now, what did I say about addressing me formally. Didn't I tell you to call me aunt? Were like family after all," said Lenore.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Cagalli was busy with her homework when she heard someone knock on her door. She told it to come inside. She then heard the door creak but she didn't remove her eyes from what she's doing. She suddenly felt her bed move a little as it supported someone else's weight.

Seeing that Cagalli isn't in the mood to entertain anyone tonight, Cagalli's guest said, "It's rude not to pay attention to your guests you know,"

Cagalli then faced her unwanted guest and said, "Athrun. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I just felt like I wanted to talk," said Athrun.

"This is bad. What if he came here to tell me that he has seen through my façade and that he knows that I'm avoiding him? That would be big trouble. Think Cagalli, you need to get rid of him as soon as you can,"

"Don't you have homework to do?" said Cagalli.

"No. I finished them already,"

"So, what do you want to talk about? I would like to ask you to make it as short as possible since I have a lot of things to do,"

"Well, I just came by to ask how you liked the roses that you received?"

"The baskets of roses? They were fine although I couldn't think of a reason why would anyone wanting to pull a prank on me would have to spend so much in buying those flowers,"

Athrun bursts in laughter after hearing this. "What's so funny?" snapped Cagalli.

Athrun pinched Cagalli's cheek and said, "Earth to Cagalli, of course no one in their right mind would actually spend so much just to pull a prank. It's not worth it. Especially if it's to be done to you," Athrun was making his way out of Cagalli's room when Cagalli figured out the meaning of his words.

She ran to him and hit him hard on the back. Athrun faced her and said, "Why did you do that?"

"Tell me Athrun, did you just came all the way here just to insult me again. Did you seriously think that I wouldn't see beneath your words," said Cagalli.

Athrun ticked Cagalli's head and said, "Well, you're making progress here. I guess I have to think of new things to tease you with," Cagalli glared at him trying to break through his defense but it was no use. They continued staring at each other until Athrun's gaze at her started to soften and Cagalli couldn't help but be alarmed.

"What are you looking at?" she said.

Athrun slapped his head and said, "You're being naïve always makes things harder for me." He then sat at the end of Cagalli's bed as he stared at the floor.

"Are you alright?" said Cagalli as she sat beside him. Athrun didn't answer her so Cagalli shook him a bit.

"Seriously Athrun, are you feeling well?" said Cagalli. Athrun snapped out of his daze and looked at her. He then reached for something from the bag that he carried with him and gave it to Cagalli.

"Why are you giving this to me?" said Cagalli as she stared at the red rose that Athrun has given her. She looked at the flower closely and she realized that this flower is the one that Athrun received at school earlier for the Rose's Day event. It has a ribbon tied on it, which has Athrun's name on it.

"I just want to," said Athrun.

"You don't give me a reason like that Zala. You're the president of the student council so you should know that you're supposed to give them to your special someone. In other words, you don't give it to anyone unless…" Cagalli trailed at her words when she finally saw through what Athrun's trying to tell her.

Athrun saw the look on her face and said, "I guess you finally got the message."

"I don't… think I understand it too well," said Cagalli as she continued to stare at the rose.

"Fine then, let's take things one step at a time. Do you know who gave you the flowers in school earlier?" said Athrun as if he's talking to a kindergarten.

Cagalli pondered on it for a while before she said, "You?" Cagalli got her answer when Athrun smiled out of relief at her.

"But why did you have to give me those too?" said Cagalli.

"The same reason why I gave you that rose,"

Silence enveloped the air as they were both picking the right words to say. Athrun broke the silence first by saying, " I know what you and Meyrin has agreed upon." When he saw the shocked look on Cagalli's face, he knew that his biggest worry had been realized so he decided to shed more light on her.

"And I didn't like it one bit. I asked her about this when I noticed that you've been avoiding me. I don't know what you two exactly talked about but I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Meyrin when I found out about this."

He breathed in a few air before he continued, "First, I would like you to know that Meyrin and I are just friends. I don't know what she felt but I'm sure that I wanted us just to be friends. Second, don't try to make any decisions regarding my life without even asking me. This is my life after all,"

"Why are you explaining these to me?" said Cagalli cutting Athrun's speech.

"Because I don't want you to get things wrong again and do stupid things because of this. Besides, I didn't felt good when I found out that you're avoiding me," said Athrun.

"Why?" said Cagalli.

"Because, I thought that you were angry at me or something. My heart began beating wildly and I don't know why," said Athrun as he was blushing furiously.

Cagalli smiled at him and said, "Admit it. You just can't live a day without me," Her mischievous side was getting the better of her.

"What are you talking about? I was just scared that I wouldn't have someone to tease anymore. It sure is boring if that happens," said Athrun.

Cagalli hit Athrun and said, "You really like ruining my mood don't you?"

"_I guess this means that we're back to normal,"_ thought Athrun.

Athrun smiled sweetly at Cagalli and then he pulled her in an embrace. "Don't you ever do that again. Because no matter how much you try to push me away, I'll always be here for you,"

Cagalli broke the embrace to look at his face and then she said, "You mean like an annoying leech?"

"Couldn't you think of a better comparison?" said Athrun.

"It's getting late and I still haven't done much. All thanks to you. So why don't you go and leave me in peace," said Cagalli.

Athrun was on his way out when he suddenly remembered to ask something very important. "So, that means were back to normal aren't we? Like what we used to be?"

"Don't worry were friends again," said Cagalli.

"Not like that. I meant as a couple. As far as I remembered, we still haven't broken up," said Athrun.

It was Cagalli's turn to blush as she said, "Right." She was about to start packing her things when Athrun interrupted her again.

"What is it this time?" said Cagalli because Athrun refused to leave her room.

"You're forgetting something," said Athrun as she motioned Cagalli to give him a good night kiss.

Cagalli arched an eyebrow at him and said, "Do you promise to leave after I do this?" and Athrun said an affirmative.

Cagalli was about to give him a kiss on the cheek when Athrun suddenly moved away and said, "Did you seriously think, I would allow you to score from me?"

Cagalli threw a pillow at Athrun but it didn't hit him since he was already out.

"Could he have meant what he said a while ago? No, it can't be. I bet he's trying to pull my leg again. You have to do better than that because I won't fall for any of your pranks again Zala," thought Cagalli as she recalled her conversation with Athrun.

Athrun was leaning on Cagalli's door outside as he smiled inwardly. _"Judging by her tone a while ago, I think she didn't took me seriously. I guess she wasn't able to get the message fully. But we still have plenty of time and I'll make sure she gets it before that time runs out,"_ he thought. Then he too made his way to his room.

No matter how much they argued that day, both were able to sleep with smiles in their faces as their rift has finally been mended.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	12. Dates and Confrontations x2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Dates and Confrontations x 2

It's the month of December and cool winds are blowing fiercely. Trees had lost their leaves and are left without protection from the torrents of the weather. Yuletide cheers fill the air as snow falls placidly from the sky. Everywhere is covered with snow, which brings joy not only to children but adults alike. Even though the temperature is below freezing point, it doesn't prevent Nature's prevalent element known as fate to wave it's magic wand and turn people's lives either for the better of for the worse. Likewise, the "relationship" between Athrun and Cagalli had never been so good that it can outmatch the happiness that sweets bring to children. They have been a lot friendlier with each other and are frequently seen together. But not everyone rejoices in what's happening for there are those who watch quietly from behind as their hearts are being pounced incessantly.

Cagalli is now waiting for Athrun at the school gates for they made an agreement that they would start going home together. She was watching the sea of students hurriedly leaving school when Shinn called her attention. She observed that he has been following her all day, trying to get a chance to talk to her but whenever the opportunity comes, he would run away like a scared cat.

She was getting impatient of his silence that's why she said, "Aren't you going to tell me something?"

Shinn was fidgeting a bit but he managed to say: "Yes there is. You see, tomorrow is my birthday and well…I was wondering…if you would like to hang out together or something tomorrow."

"Sure," replied Cagalli.

"You're agreeing?" exclaimed Shinn in utter disbelief.

"Of course. I don't see any reason why I shouldn't,"

"So I'll see you tomorrow then. Ten in the morning at the park near our school." And then he left with an overwhelming satisfaction.

(The next day)

Cagalli was sitting on a bench as she waits for Shinn. She was wearing an orange and white-stripped dress matched with denim pants and white sandals. When she spotted Shinn, who was looking for her, she crept stealthily behind him and covered his eyes.

Shinn removed her hands and said, "Did you wait long for me?"

"No, not really. By the way, Happy Birthday." She then handed Shinn his present.

"Are you looking for someone?" said Shinn when she noticed that Cagalli was surveying the area.

"No. I was just wondering where your other friends are. Aren't they coming too?" she said.

Shinn blushed at the remark and said, "I think I forgot to tell you that you're the only one that I asked out. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh! Don't worry about it. I don't mind one bit. Shall we get going then?" said Cagalli. She then tugged Shinn's arm and they started strolling around the place.

Twenty minutes has passed since Shinn and Cagalli met up in the park when Athrun arrived there. He was supposed to have a rendezvous with Meyrin and that's where they're supposed to meet. Meyrin came to his room last night and asked him to meet with her. She was on the verge of tears that's why although Athrun has another appointment, he cancelled it and decided to go with Meyrin.

When Meyrin arrived, she instantly plunged herself at Athrun and said, "Did you wait long?"

Athrun handed the white roses that he has to Meyrin and said, "I just came a bit early that's all."

"Heh, anxious to see me aren't we? By the way Athrun you really have a knack for making people depressed. It's very _nice_ of you to give me _white_ roses," said Meyrin in a sarcastic tone.

Athrun raised his hands in defense as he said; "I didn't mean it like that…" But it was too late for him to argue since Meyrin was already pulling him to another place.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Shinn was having the greatest time of his life because not only is he celebrating his birthday with someone special, but he also noticed that **she** is also having fun. At first, it was Shinn who was escorting Cagalli but in the end, it ended up into Cagalli being the one escorting Shinn. They first went to the mall where they shopped for clothes. They next went to an arcade where they completely lost track of time.

Meanwhile, Meyrin too was trying her very best to enjoy every moment that she's spending with Athrun. It had been years since they last went out together so it was like they were discovering a few things about each other again. They shared stories of how their lives had been in the years that they were apart. They both felt happy to be able to talk freely to each other, which they could never do in school. The day was almost coming to an end and it's just getting harder for Meyrin to smile for she knows that she has to face the tragic truth before they call the day to it's end. Athrun had been very kind to offer his arm to her since the weather is too cold for her. They were headed towards the annual fireworks festival, which was held before Christmas when Athrun's cell phone rang.

Meyrin was reluctant to let go of Athrun, so Athrun answered the phone although he knew that privacy is not an option. "Hello, this is Athrun speaking. Who is this?"

"It's me Cagalli," said the other line.

"Cagalli! Why did you call? Did anything happen?" said Athrun. Hearing Cagalli's name triggered Meyrin to hold tighter to Athrun.

"Everything's fine. I just called to ask you where the fireworks festival is being held," said Cagalli.

"I think it's in an open ground near the central shrine. Are you going there? If you are, maybe we can…" trailed Athrun for the other line was already cut.

"That's Cagalli isn't it? Why did she call?" inquired Meyrin. She tried hard to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"She just wanted to know where the festival is being held. She didn't let me finish though. She's always in a hurry," said Athrun as he smiled to himself while staring at the phone in his hands.

"I've noticed that you've grown really fond of her," said Meyrin.

"What…what are you talking about?" he said while trying to stop the blush forming in his cheeks.

"Don't try to hide it. It's obvious you know. I think everyone in the school is aware of it,"

Athrun sighed and said, "Really? That's bad…really bad."

"Why? Don't you want to know if she felt the same?"

"Of course I do. But if she found out how I felt before I tell her personally, she might put a distance between us. I've known her for quite some time and I know a lot of her habits by now."

Meyrin stopped walking which made Athrun to halt and look questioningly at her. She was looking at the floor and clasping her hands tightly. When she raised her head, Athrun saw tears about to fall from her eyes. She smiled at him and said, "Do you really like her? No…that's not the right question let me rephrase that…Do you love her that much?"

Tears were already falling from Meyrin's eyes when Athrun said, "Do you really want to hear my answer?"

"I think I deserve that much,"

Athrun drew in a lot of air. He was scratching his head in an attempt to look like he was clueless before he said, "If wanting to be with her always, seeing her smile at me and wanting to protect her with my own life is how you define love, then I guess I do."

When Meyrin recovered herself, she clutched onto Athrun's arm and said, "We better get going. The festival's about to start."

Athrun smiled at her and said, "Yeah, we better."

For some unknown reasons, Meyrin felt relaxed and peculiarly happy. She knows that she should feel sad but she couldn't. She was simply smiling as she walked with Athrun as she was having these thoughts: _"I totally lost to Cagalli. All I can do now is watch how things will turn from here."_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Cagalli has just finished calling Athrun when she faced Shinn and said, "I know where the festival's being held. It's not very far from here but we should hurry because it's going to start soon,"

"Sure," replied Shinn. He then noticed something sparkle when Cagalli put away her phone. When he looked intently at her left hand, he figured that it was a ring.

"We should really see it. I read a pamphlet about it and it looks really interes…," trailed Cagalli for she was distracted when Shinn suddenly grabbed her hand and placed it close to his face.

When Cagalli found out what grabbed his attention she said, "Athrun gave me that ring."

"Athrun what?" uttered Shinn in disbelief.

Cagalli removed the ring and said, "Athrun gave this to me."

"I heard you. But the Athrun I know rarely does things like that," exclaimed Shinn.

"I know what you mean. I still don't know why he gave it to me and all that I remember is that he gave it to me in a very demanding manner," she said.

_(Flashback)_

_It was the night after Athrun and Cagalli were able to "fix their relationship". Cagalli was busy fixing her schedule when Athrun stormed into her room. He rushed to Cagalli's side, sat beside her and said, "I have something important to give you Cagalli."_

_And before Cagalli could reply, he has already slipped a silver ring embroidered with diamond stones on her ring finger. He grabbed her hand and placed it near his face to survey it. He then said, "It looks great on you."_

_Cagalli pulled away her hand and said, "Why are you giving this to me Zala?"_

"_Nothing. I just want to,"_

_Cagalli removed the ring and surveyed it. She then said, "You don't give reasons like that Zala. I want an honest answer. WHY?"_

_Athrun was blushing when he said, "I just want us to have something in common. To wear that is. Besides, isn't this kind of thing normally done by couples?"_

"_I know that but we aren't THE normal couple. And why is your name carved in my ring?"_

"_Of course. Don't you think it would be odd if your own name were carved in it? That's how things are normally done. Look, your name is carved on mine." He then showed his ring to her and true enough, the word Cagalli was elegantly written at the back of his ring. Cagalli was about to argue more but Athrun has already left._

_(End of Flashback)_

Shinn and Cagalli were near where the festival is being held. The fireworks display has just started and Cagalli was already in awe. The sky was soon filled with thundering sounds and colors of different varieties. It was a night where different manufacturers of fireworks are given the opportunity to showcase the products of their hard work. As the fireworks display reached its climax, a pair of shadows began to appear from the dark. Soon enough, Shinn and Cagalli were face to face with Athrun and Meyrin. For the first few minutes, they were just staring at each other and are completely motionless.

Then Athrun's expression turned from elation to anger as he said these words, "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious that were watching the fireworks display?" replied Cagalli.

"I know that but why are you with HIM?" said Athrun as his gaze is on Shinn. His tone has a hint of jealousy.

"It's Shinn's birthday today and he asked me to celebrate it with him," said Cagalli in an irritated tone.

Meyrin felt the tension rising so she said, "Is it really your birthday Shinn? You should have told me. I know a place and I'm sure you'll like it. I'll take you there now." She then clutched on Shinn's arms and smiled at him.

"But I'm with Cagalli now," protested Shinn.

"But I really want to thank you for being so nice to me at school by taking you there. Think of this as my present to you. Besides, Athrun could take Cagalli home," said Meyrin.

Shinn doesn't like the idea but he knows that it would be impolite to turn down Meyrin's offer so he said, "Well…all right…I guess we can go there."

Meyrin started dragging Shinn to another place as she said to Athrun, "Will you be so nice to take Cagalli home, Athrun?" and before Athrun could reply they were gone.

When were at a safe distance from Athrun and Cagalli, Meyrin stopped pacing. Shinn then said, "Why did you stop?"

"I'm sorry to ruin your day Shinn but everything that I said was a bluff," said Meyrin.

"Then you really didn't plan on taking me to that place you were talking about?"

"Exactly. That was just a lie to get you away from Cagalli. I'm really sorry,"

"Why would you do that? Don't you like Athrun?"

"I do and that's why I'm doing this,"

Shinn was silent so Meyrin said, "You like Cagalli, right?"

Shinn was crimson red as he said, "I do, very much."

"Then that's more the reason that you shouldn't get too close with her," said Meyrin.

"Huh?"

"I think it would just confuse Cagalli if you get any closer with her. She still has to find out what her true feelings are and when she's done that then that's the time that you could tell her how you felt. That's exactly what I did with Athrun and me,"

Shinn thought about it for a moment before saying, "I guess you're right."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Cagalli was watching as Meyrin and Shinn disappear when she noticed that Athrun was about to leave so she said, "Where are you going?" But Athrun gave no response instead he continued on moving away from her. He was moving at a quick pace that Cagalli has to run just to keep up with him.

When they reached his car, Athrun said in a demanding tone, "Get in the car."

When Athrun started the engine Cagalli said, "Hey, why are you sulking? Did anything happen?"

"Will you keep quiet!" snapped Athrun. Thus their whole trip was spent in silence for Cagalli was afraid to make Athrun angrier. When they reached his house, he quickly went to his room without sparing a glance at Cagalli.

Cagalli has an idea why Athrun is mad at her but she couldn't understand why. She couldn't rest until she got an answer so before Athrun could retreat to his room she confronted him. "Do you mind telling me why you're angry with me?"

Instead of answering, Athrun dragged Cagalli into her room and then he punched the nearest wall. This time Cagalli said, "Is it because of Shinn?"

"Of course it's because of Shinn!" said Athrun.

"But haven't I told you that I'm just with him because it's his birthday?"

"I know but isn't it quite odd that he asked only you out. Doesn't he have any friends he wants to see other than you?"

Cagalli thinks that Athrun is really making a big fuss out of something small. As for her, the day had already been too tiring for her to be able to handle another fight with him. Although they had been a little closer with each other, there are still cases when Athrun would suddenly get angry with Cagalli for the small things that she does. In most of their fights it's often the fault of neither since as far as Cagalli is concerned she hasn't done anything wrong but for Athrun it's the other way around. There has been a few times when Athrun would suddenly start ranting at Cagalli for some things he accused her of doing without even explaining what her fault is.

Cagalli's thread of patience has just snapped so she said, "First, is it really hard for you to understand that Shinn and I are just friends? Second, you've been very unfair because although I know that something is going on between you and Meyrin, I didn't get mad at you whenever I see you with her. And yet, you just saw me spending some time with Shinn, who's just a friend of mine, you started ranting like it's the end of the world. And lastly, how many times do I have to repeat to you that we're not in a normal relationship. In case you forgot then let me remind you that you and I are just in this stupid relationship because of a stupid agreement, which wouldn't have transpired, had not a stupid accident happened. So you better stop being stupid by saying that's how things are normally done when things between us are anything but normal. IT'S JUST AN AGREEMENT.** We're PRETENDING to be a couple**." Cagalli has to breath in a large amount of air after saying these. She was much too angry at Athrun to think about the possible effects of her words.

Athrun's reaction was bewildered at first then it become poignant. His eyes were downcast when he said, "I thought that you were just naïve but I didn't thought that you were also this insensitive." He then went inside his room and slammed the door at Cagalli's face.

Cagalli was about to do the same when two of Athrun's words struck her. _"Naïve? Insensitive? What is that supposed to mean?"_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sorry for the very late update. i've had a problem uploading this document in this site. oh well! i was able to update and that's all that matters. anyway please read and review!!!!


	13. Bound by Lineage

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Bound by Lineage

A month has passed since Cagalli and Athrun's heated argument and there's still no sign of the two making up. Since that day, an evil aura could always be felt by whoever it is that's around the two. Whenever they meet up, a silent war would suddenly spark leaving the people around them feeling trapped in a battlefield. Although there were no words or actions being done by the two to hurt each other, it was the stares and looks that they give each other that shows that peace is too soon to be achieved. The matter was made worse by the fact that they are living in the same house. The lively chatters during mealtime were extinguished and their companions were left without a choice but to silently finish their meals and retreat in their own rooms. They were also very reluctant to go to school together which meant greater amount of money to be spent on gas and energy. But of all the people around them, it was their friends who had to experience the worst effect of their fight for they would have to balance the time and attention they spend with the two or else their friendship would be the next in line for annihilation. Their friends did everything they can to fix the problem but whenever they bring up the topic, Athrun or Cagalli would introduce another subject.

Since a very long time has passed since they quarreled, Athrun and Cagalli were able to adapt to the changes, which are a consequence of their fight. Athrun would go home with Meyrin and Cagalli with Shinn. They had also started eating their lunch separately. And since then, they decided to take their fight to the next level. Now, they also made their school a battlefield. They suddenly became tough rivals in terms of academics. Their classmates are often left in awe as they watch the two incessantly answering the teacher's questions. Their teachers also noticed the sudden change in behavior of the two so they also confronted them about it but the two were able to make them believe that they are just separating their personal life from their scholastic life. In consequence, the two tied in first place in the honor roll of their year level. Taking all of these events in consideration, everyone around them couldn't help but wonder why they still haven't ended their relationship since they hated each other.

Cagalli was normally cheerful whenever she goes to school and this is because she can't let a day pass without making Athrun's life miserable. But for this particular day, she was exceptionally gloomy. She didn't even notice the greetings that her friends gave her when she arrived. She also lost the energy to compete or argue with Athrun. She just remained quiet and deep in thought the whole day. She hasn't even uttered a word since she came to school. Shinn was particularly worried about her so she asked her what's wrong but her answer was a simple smile. It was during lunch break when Cagalli's greatest fear was realized.

She was silently eating her lunch in their room when a group of men wearing black suits entered the room. One of them went to Cagalli and said, "It's time to go."

Cagalli heaved a sigh and said, "Do I really have to go now? Couldn't this wait for later?"

"I'm sorry but that's not possible," said the man but Cagalli remained sitting in her chair.

Shinn noticed this and thought that the men were irritating Cagalli so he went to where they are. He touched one of the men's arms and said, "What are you guys doing here? Outsiders aren't allowed inside the school premises. Are you bothering Cagalli?"

One of the men were about to push Shinn aside when Cagalli suddenly stood up and said, "Don't hurt him. He's a friend of mine." Now all eyes are on Cagalli. She blocked Shinn from the men and looked at them fiercely.

The man who seemed like the leader of the group bowed at Cagalli and said, "We're sorry princess. We didn't know that he's a friend of yours." Gasps and murmurs were heard inside the room at the mention of the word princess. Athrun suddenly became apprehensive upon hearing this word. He wanted to come over and help Cagalli but the fight that they had was preventing him.

"Princess? What are they talking about?" said Shinn.

"You'll know soon enough. Watch your TV tonight. You'll get your answer there," said Cagalli and then she left with the men.

Word about that incident reached every corner of the school but the teachers who seem to know something about the matter soon hushed it up. Since that event, Athrun was very uneasy. He wanted to call Cagalli on her phone and ask her if she's fine but he doesn't have the courage to do so. When school has ended, he went to Kira and Lacus' room to discuss the matter with them.

Kira, who wasn't able to hear about what has happened since he's on an athletic meet, was so shocked upon hearing Athrun's story. He looked apprehensively at Lacus. Lacus, who understood what Kira was trying to say, smiled at him and said, "You should go now. I'll explain everything to Athrun."

Kira then ran as fast as he can. His heart was throbbing madly as he is so worried for his sister's condition and his thoughts were: _"I have to get there soon or else Father would ruin Cagalli's life permanently."_

_(Flashback)_

_Kira Yamato is the next in line to be the ruler of Orb. He was the first born of Uzumi Nara Attha thus making him the immediate successor of the throne. He has a twin sister who was born minutes later after his birth; her name is Cagalli Yula Attha. Because he is the proud successor of the Attha lineage, his breeding and training as the next ruler was extremely arduous. He would spend hours and hours reading about Orb's history, economy and current affairs. Adding to that are his lessons in etiquette, arts, music and all subjects that's befitting for the future king to know. Her sister also has her own share of subjects she needs to learn but they are far easier and less than what her brother is taking. After all she doesn't need to learn much since she's not to inherit the throne. Although the task requires tremendous efforts, the siblings loved everything that they're doing since it's all for Orb._

_When Kira was old enough to enter junior high, he asked his father's permission to enter a normal school. He was apparently tired of being home schooled and wanted to meet new friends. Because of his outstanding performance in his studies, his father allowed him. No matter how much Cagalli tried to be allowed to go to the same school as Kira's his father has no intention of allowing her merely because she's a girl. After a couple of months, Kira left for Plants for his studies, leaving her teary eyed mother and sister behind. Although he was particularly close to his mother, he couldn't miss a chance of independence and a life away from the moral conducts of royalty. Everything was going well at first. Kira would never fail sending Cagalli letters and giving her calls. His grades were always impressive and his teachers have the highest regard for him. Everything was perfect until Lacus Clyne came to the picture._

_On one of Kira's letter to Cagalli, he mentioned being in love with a girl. Cagalli was very ecstatic to hear this especially when she heard of the girls polished attitudes and well breeding. But her hopes for her brother's happiness were soon shattered when Kira sent the girl's picture. She instantly recognized it to be Lacus Clyne, the daughter of Siegel Clyne, a very influential politician in Plants. Orb is not in argument with Plants so it's fine but their father already has plans for Kira's future bride. It was no other than Flay Allster, daughter of a powerful businessman in Orb. Their family had long been friends with the Allster's so their father thought that their bond would be tightened with this marriage. Cagalli dissuaded Kira from introducing Lacus to their father but Kira didn't hear a word she said. So one day, Kira took them by surprise by coming home and bringing Lacus with him. Cagalli and their mother approved the match but her father was very furious about it. He immediately ordered Kira to break up with Lacus and never meet her. But Kira disobeyed his father's wishes. His father threatened him of disowning him to make Kira change his mind but Kira was too in love with Lacus to give in to his father's threat. That's why at the end of that day, no matter how much Cagalli and their mother pleaded, their father banished Kira from Orb, declared that he's no longer his son and cut all of their contact with him. He forbids Cagalli to talk or meet with him. A week later, Cagalli was declared as the new heir to the throne. The Attha's family picture was also changed. Now it only consists of Cagalli and her parents. Kira continued to live in Plants having no connection or help from his relatives. Thus the name Kira Yamato was never used to convey Orb nor the royal family of Attha._

_(End of Flashback)_

Cagalli is now dressed in a green tube dress with a diamond brooch in the straps. She becomes gloomier in every minute that passes for she knows she'd be making the biggest mistake in her life. Although today is her birthday, she is hoping for that it would be a wonderful day since today is also her engagement day. It's been a custom in the Orb royal family to have their children engaged by the age of sixteen. Although it's just an engagement, its meaning and importance is like that of marriage. Once engaged, he or she is forbidden to have any unnecessary connections with other persons. Any violation of this rule could lead to severe punishment. Also when an heir is engaged, their engagement is final and could not be dissolved.

Cagalli would have been quite contented with whomever it is that her father chooses as long as it's not Yuuna Roma Seiran but unfortunately for her, it is he. Their family had long been friends with the Seirans so it's just natural that the match is formed. Cagalli knows this but she's still hoping that her father would choose someone else. She really despises the air around him, the manner that he talks and the colossal arrogance that he has. When he heard news of his engagement to Cagalli, he started treating her like she's already his wife. He forbids her to meet any man other than him. Cagalli tried to make his father change his choice but it was in vain. That's why here she is now, silently waiting for the dreaded moment to come.

Minutes later, the party has started. Lord Uzumi first gave a speech about how Cagalli and Yuuna's union would make its mark in history, which left Cagalli wanting to puke after hearing it. After this, the ceremony for the engagement took place. Cagalli and Yuuna were standing face to face at the center of the room as Orb's Emirs and Lord Uzumi gave their blessings. The next part would then be the exchange of the rings. Just as when Cagalli was about to pick up the ring she's supposed to give Yuuna, she noticed that she's still wearing the ring Athrun gave her.

Cagalli was about to remove the ring when Kira came bashing into the room while saying, "Stop this ceremony now!"

Gasps and murmurs filled the room as all eyes are now on the banished prince. He was walking towards Cagalli when the guards stopped him. Lord Uzumi motioned the guards to let him pass while saying, "Let's hear what he has to say."

"You should stop this Father. Can't you see that you're making Cagalli's life a lot more miserable by having her go through this?" shouted Kira.

"Silence. I couldn't let a commoner like you to address me in such a manner. Much more, you have no right to insult the solemnity and importance of this ceremony," snapped Lord Uzumi.

Kira seemed like he hasn't heard any word his father said because he continued addressing him in this way: "Father please, would you stop treating us like puppets and listen to what we really feel. Listen, Cagalli is the last person to be happy in this union."

"That's impossible. Of course she's happy because she understands that she's doing this for Orb."

"Is that what she said to you? Why don't we ask her how she really felt," said Kira.

Kira looked imploringly at Cagalli for her to speak the truth. Cagalli wants to say how much she despised the idea but she couldn't. She's been so used to follow orders that she forgot how to disobey one. Seeing that Cagalli needs to be convinced more, Kira said, "Please say the truth Cagalli. Will you be really happy like this? Trapped in a world that Father created for you. Are you sure this is what you want? That you wouldn't regret any of this?"

That's enough. Take that man out of this room now," shouted Lord Uzumi.

The guards took Kira by the arm and were about to drag him out of the room when Cagalli suddenly said, "Stop this. This is not what I wanted to happen."

She ordered the guards to let go of Kira and then she gave him a hug. She then whispered to him, "Thanks. I know what to do now." She then faced their Father and said, "I'm sorry Father but this is not what I want. I didn't and will never want to marry Yuuna Roma Seiran."

"Do you have any strong basis for this loathing you feel towards him," said Lord Uzumi, his voice was never faltering.

"It's simply because I can't stand his arrogance and his despicable manners. He's the biggest jerk I've ever known," said Cagalli.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It's because…I don't know if you'll ever hear me. I don't know if there's a chance that you might change your mind,"

"Cagalli, you of all people should know that I'm always here to listen."

"It's true that you always listen but you never hear what we're trying to tell you. Kira and I have been trying very hard to make you look at us as your children not as the future heir or royalty that needs to be trained. It's always been hard for us to approach you because of the gap that you puts between us."

This time Kira finally lets out all of the things that he has longed to tell his father, he said, "You see Father, we've always been afraid to disappoint you so we kept quiet. But we couldn't remain that way whenever it's our personal life that's in the line. We're willing to do anything for you and for Orb as long as it doesn't force us to make decisions that we'll regret."

Lord Uzumi was quiet after hearing what his children has to say. He doesn't have the slightest idea that they're constantly being strangled by the standards that he sets. He was too consumed into making them worthy to be called Orb's royalty that he wasn't able to notice how he's personally inflicting damage to them. He has done so much in the past that he doesn't know how to make up to them. After a few minutes of thinking he finally said, "Very well then, I'm hereby dissolving the union between my daughter and Yuuna Roma Seiran."

"But Lord Uzumi, everything is going as planned. You don't have to do this," squealed Yuuna.

"You heard my daughter Yuuna. It's evident that she doesn't like you," said Lord Uzumi.

Cagalli and Kira then went to their father, bowed to him and said, "Thank you very much Father."

Lord Uzumi asked them to stand straight as he hugged them both. Cagalli and Kira was too much in awe to speak that's why in between their silence Lord Uzumi said, "It's been a long time since we've done something like this haven't we?"

But before they were completely engulfed in happiness, Lord Uzumi has one important announcement to make. "Although I have dissolved your engagement with Yuuna, it doesn't mean that you should rejoice just yet. As you very well know, it's been a custom for Orb's royal family to have their children at your age to get engaged. Meaning that unless you find someone to replace Yuuna, you'll have no choice but to continue with the ceremony," he said, as he looked straight at Cagalli.

"What? Then that means I still have to get engaged today no matter what happens. That's so unfair, how come Kira doesn't have to follow that custom?" complained Cagalli.

"Who told you that? Of course Kira has to follow the tradition, which he already has," said Lord Uzumi.

"Kira's engaged?" yelped Cagalli.

"Of course. To Lacus Clyne remember?" said Lord Uzumi as he shared knowing looks with Kira.

Yuuna then caressed Cagalli's cheek as he said, "I guess that means, you still get to be mine."

Yuuna himself informed the Emirs, that Cagalli doesn't have anyone to be his fiancé, so they ordered Cagalli and Yuuna to return to their original positions and continue with the ceremony. Just when the ritual was about to begin, a man came storming into the room as he said, "Wait! I'll be Cagalli's fiancé."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Whew, i've finally finished another chapter. sorry if the previous chapter was a bit mushy and sorry if the conversation between Lord Uzumi and his children are very short. writing about topics like that is not my forte. by the way suggestions for my fics are more than welcome!


	14. Destiny's Play

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

**AN:** by the way the ending of this fic would be coming in one or two more chapters. enjoy

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Destiny's Play

It was yet another fine morning at Orb as it is about to celebrate one of the most glorious events in its History. Today is the much-anticipated wedding of the princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha, to the successor of one of Orb's most influential families, Yuna Roma Seiran. It took months just for the preparation of their wedding and everyone who knows the couple is filled with tremendous delight for their union. The crowd started to cheer as they saw the arrival of their beloved princess. She was wearing a satin white wedding gown and Orb's Royal Crown held her veil together. Every step that she makes produces the most intense feeling for her father who was about to give away his most precious daughter. When Cagalli reached the altar, she was welcomed by the warmest smile from her husband-to-be. He offered his arm to her and the ceremony proceeded smoothly. Just as when the priest announced that the union should be sealed with a kiss. Cagalli Yula Attha woke up from such an awful nightmare that she never dared closed her eyes from then on.

"_What an awful nightmare that was! Whew! I'll rather die than to have that nightmare become a reality,"_ thought Cagalli while she was panting heavily as she sat on her bed. She roamed her eyes on her room as she thought, _"I guess I'm finally back home."_

She got out of bed and started preparing for school. When she was done putting on her clothes and her "accessories", she looked at herself in the mirror. She was still wearing her hair in a bun and those hideous wide-brimmed glasses. She looked at her reflection intently as she thought, _"I guess there's no need for me to wear these anymore."_ She removed her glasses and let her hair down. She then decided to hold her hair together with a green hair band. When she reached the dining table, her father and brother who were already having their breakfast greeted her.

"Good morning Cagalli," greeted Kira. Cagalli then went over to Kira and gave him a peck on the cheek. She also did the same to her father who was reading the newspaper.

Lord Uzumi glanced at his watch and said, "You two better get going or you'll be late for school." Lord Uzumi then stood up to send off his children to school. Before riding their limousine, Kira bowed while Cagalli curtsied to their father. Upon riding their car, Kira got his phone and contacted Lacus while Cagalli opened her book and started studying that day's lesson.

When Kira was done calling Lacus, he then noticed the ring on Cagalli's left ring finger. He then commented, "That ring Athrun gave you is really beautiful. He really has good taste."

Cagalli looked at the said ring and said after sighing, "Yeah, he sure does."

Flashback 

Everyone was shocked to see the appearance of Athrun Zala who is accompanied by Lacus Clyne. What's more shocking is the statement he made after entering the reception room. Kira went over to Lacus and said, "What are you two doing here?"

"_Isn't it obvious? We're here to save the day," said Lacus and then he gave Kira a meaningful look._

_Athrun on the other hand went over to Lord Uzumi and said, "I'm sorry for disturbing this sacred ceremony but I must say that I'm not in approval of this union."_

_Cagalli looked incredulously at Athrun, as these were the train of her thoughts, "What is he doing here?"_

_After taking a good look at Athrun, Lord Uzumi then said, "And why, may I ask, are you disapproving this union?"_

"_Because I believe that two people should only be joined together if their hearts and mind are one. If there true wish is to be with each other and that living with someone else would be like living in hell," said Athrun in a calmed manner._

"_What are you trying to imply Athrun?" said Lord Uzumi._

"_You're daughter and I are in love with each other," said Athrun._

_Gasps and murmurs came from every corner of the room while alarmed statements were shared among Orb's Emirs. Some of the people believed Athrun's intentions while others said that he was merely trying to disband a union, which would be a great threat to Plants in the near future._

_After hearing Athrun make such statements, Cagalli pulled his arm and whispered, "What do you think are you doing? Are you insane?"_

"_Can't you see that I'm trying to help you," whispered Athrun._

"_And in what way are you exactly helping me now? You're only making things worse."_

"_I'm simply helping you get out of a union that you never wanted."_

"_Did I ask you to help me? I still haven't forgotten the hurtful words that you said to me. And as far as I remember, we still haven't called it a truce,"_

"_Which is more important to you? Getting out of you're engagement or that big pride of yours?"_

"_May I remind you Athrun that if ever you're GREAT plan works, I would still end up getting engaged, but this time with you. Do you really want that?"_

_Athrun thought about it for a moment before saying, "I wouldn't mind. Besides what other choices do you have? Don't tell me you prefer Yuuna over me?"_

"_You're getting way over yourself Zala. Don't make me laugh," mocked Cagalli. But deep inside, she couldn't get the question out of her mind for no matter how crooked Athrun's way is, he did made a point. Actually, there's really not much thinking that needs to be done. Anyone in her right mind would surely pick Athrun over Yuuna. But Cagalli couldn't help but think how unfair it would be for Athrun that he has to be forever tied to her._

_When Athrun noticed that everyone around them is dubious of what his real intentions are. He decided to show them a "proof" that will erase all of their suspicion about him. He then said in a voice, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I know that what I've said is hard to believe but I believe that this ring is proof enough for the claims that I made." Athrun then reached for Cagalli's hand and placed it to his lips. And on Cagalli's ring finger, the ring that Athrun gave her was glistening._

"_Do you really love this man Cagalli?" said Lord Uzumi._

_Cagalli pondered for a while as she chose the right words to say. It would have to be good enough so that it wouldn't look like she's trying hard to sound believable. She then thought, "I can't believe I'm going to say these mushy stuffs."_

_She then gathered all her strength and said, "Yes Father. I do love Athrun very much and I never wish to be parted from him again."_

"_Very well then," said Lord Uzumi. He then had a talk with the Emirs of Orb and with Athrun's parents as well. After they reached their decision, he said, "We find no fault in this union and therefore we give our warmest blessing." He then asked Athrun and Cagalli to come over to the altar to start the ceremony._

"_I can't believe I'm doing this," thought Cagalli._

"_Those were very nice words you said back there Cagalli. I'm flattered," whispered Athrun._

"_Shut up Zala. I wasn't myself when I said those disgusting things," said Cagalli._

"_The only thing I know right now is that we're going to spend the rest of our lives with each other starting today," said Athrun._

_And as the rites are performed the only thing on Cagalli's mind is: "Is he really all right with this?"_

_(End of Flashback)_

Cagalli was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice that they're already at school. Kira already stepped out of their limousine and was starting a conversation with Athrun and Lacus.

"Thanks for giving Lacus a ride Athrun," said Kira.

"It's nothing really. I just happened to see her walking to school so I decided to give her a ride," said Athrun.

"What else can I expect from my future brother-in-law?" teased Kira.

Athrun flushed and said, "Stop it Kira."

"Talking of which, here comes Cagalli. We better get going Lacus," said Kira as she led Lacus into their campus.

When Athrun and Cagalli's eyes met, a deep blush of red formed in each other's cheek. Athrun noticed the stack of books that Cagalli was carrying so he said, "Let me take that for you." He then took the books from her and started walking towards their building.

Cagalli caught up with him and said, "You don't have to do this Athrun. You don't have to act nice to me just because we're…we're…"

"Engaged? Did you really think I was doing this just because of that? If you still hadn't notice, I'm already like this even before that event happened,"

"Just so you know Athrun, I don't want us to start getting too close with each other just because of this. I want us to stay the same as before."

"Don't worry, I remember that. Besides, I have no intention of forcing you to act all friendly to me. I just want you to be yourself. After all it was my idea that caused all of this."

"Now that you mentioned it, you still haven't told me you're reason why you helped me."

Athrun blushed at the comment and said, "Why do you have so many questions Cagalli? Shouldn't you just be happy that I helped you?"

"I just think that this is very unfair to you," said Cagalli and then her face turned very gloomy.

Athrun draped his free hand around Cagalli's shoulder and said, "You don't have to think about small things like that." When they took notice of Athrun's gesture, both blushed furiously and Athrun immediately withdraw his hand.

When they reached the school's bulletin board, they saw a number of students clustering around a newspaper clipping. When Athrun and Cagalli got a clear view of it, they saw that the news is about their engagement that occurred yesterday. There was a photo of the two of them smiling at everyone while holding each other's hand. They decided to do this just to convince the people how "happy" they are. But as usual other negative issues about the event were omitted, including the futile efforts of Yuuna. They were soon bombarded with greetings of congratulations and wishes of good luck.

Mir came running towards them and said to Cagalli, "Why didn't you tell me that you're actually a royal? I have to find out all about it from the news last night."

"I'm sorry Mir but I have to do it for security purposes," lied Cagalli.

After answering to numerous questions from the student, Athrun and Cagalli was finally able to get away from the crowd and head to their room. When Cagalli noticed Shinn, she went over to him and said, "Good morning Shinn."

Shinn then smiled at her and said, "Don't worry Cagalli, although I know who you truly are, it won't change the friendship that we have right?"

Cagalli let out a sigh of relief as she said, "Of course we're still friends. For a moment there, I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me again."

Minutes later their English teacher entered the room with yet another surprising news for his students. "As you all know, this quarter is soon coming to an end. And for your project this quarter, you will be doing a class play." Protests and arguments soon echoed in the air since not everyone is too good or too keen with acting.

"The play that assigned to this class is The Genie in the Lamp. I will just give the story to your scriptwriter before the end of our class. And to make it fair to everyone, I will designate the roles to each student by means of a lottery. When you're chosen to play a part, you can neither ask for a substitute nor exchange your role with somebody else's. Now, let's start the lottery," said Waltfield.

Everybody held their breaths as their teacher reached over the two boxes that he has improvised. One of the boxes contains the roles that the students will be playing while the other contains the names of each student.

Waltfield then smiled to himself as he read the first pair of paper that he got. "The role of the main character, the merchant, will be played by Athrun Zala." Athrun then stood up to acknowledge that he accepts the role while his classmates cheered for him. Some were clapping for they're really happy that Athrun was playing the main role while others are merely clapping because they're glad that they didn't get to play the main for it only means a lot of lines to memorize and hard work.

Waltfield then got another pair of paper from the boxes and said, "Now for the lead female, the one who will play the genie is…"

Every girl in the class was praying that they were chosen, all except Cagalli who has no interest in plays. While Cagalli was busy reading a book, a piece of crumpled paper fell in front of her. She looked around to see who threw it and when he looked at Athrun, he said, "Read it."

Cagalli opened the paper, which said: I hope you were chosen.

Cagalli threw the paper back at Athrun and when he opened it another message was written at the bottom of his. It reads: You wish Zala.

Andrew Waltfield seemed to be enjoying the anticipation that his next announcement was causing that he repeated the previous statement that he said. "The lead female will be played by…"

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	15. Friendly push

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Friendly push

Cagalli is on her way to the school's theater to join her classmates' final preparation for their play. She was carrying with her a piece of cloth, a few books and an ornate vase, which would be used for their play. Aside from balancing her schedule between the play and her scholastic activities, she also has to deal with the increasing number of admirers she has. Their number continues to increase right after the truth about her identity was revealed. Some would simply watch her from a distance while others would come and talk to her. And since Cagalli has a reputation she needs to protect, she attends courteously to all of them although some had been very irritating. The number of letters and flowers that she received also increased. She would find a letter or a gift from her locker everyday. Athrun was adamant that Cagalli has to stop entertaining the unsolicited attention that her admirers give her but being the stubborn girl that she is, she reasoned that Athrun has no right to make her stop since he couldn't dispatch his own flock of fan girls. In the end, Athrun was only allowed to watch in silence as jealousy slowly eats him away. On such occasion that Athrun couldn't watch anymore, Kira decided to talk him into revealing his true feelings

Flashback 

"So how long do you plan on staying like this?" said Kira. He has just dragged Athrun out of the theater after Athrun tried to hurt one of the guys who tried to hug Cagalli.

"_I don't know what you're talking about?" said Athrun._

"_Well, it's up to you if you just want to sit back and watch how my sister is slowly slipping away from you? I wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly asks for your engagement to be dissolved because she already found someone else,"_

"_There's no way that's going to happen. You told me that there's no way that our engagement would be canceled."_

"_Is that why you're so calm and composed? I did say that it's impossible for it to be canceled but there are still other ways for it not to happen. Take me as an example. I ran away to avoid the engagement that my father arranged for me. Knowing Cagalli, I'm pretty sure that she'll do the same when the time comes."_

"_Are you purposely trying to scare me Kira?"_

"_Of course not. I'm simply trying to tell you to get a move on. She's already engaged to you so the only thing that you need to do is let her know how you feel. That way you're a step closer to the happy ending that you want."_

"_I didn't know that you're sappy Kira."_

"_Shut up Athrun."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Cagalli was free of the load that she carried when she arrived at the theater. Two boys who met her on the way volunteered to help her and since Cagalli could use a hand, she agreed. Of course, they have a hidden agenda up their sleeves because before they left, they handed Cagalli their respective letters and asked her to consider their affection. Athrun saw the incident and immediately grabbed the letter from Cagalli.

"What are you doing? Those are mine," retorted Cagalli.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking to those creeps?" said Athrun.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to mind your own fan's club?" snapped Cagalli.

And just before the argument started heating up, the director of the play, which happens to be Mir, came and said, "Okay, I think that's enough quarreling for now you lovebirds. If you don't mind I want to get a move on."

As of the moment, the frequent topic that they argue about is the closeness of the other to their admirers. Athrun would go berserk whenever he finds a guy trying to get hugs or kisses from Cagalli. While Cagalli sees red whenever Athrun seems like he's enjoying the attention that his fan girls are giving him. On one such rehearsal when Meer was getting to close to him, Cagalli snapped all of the patience that she has.

Meer was clinging to Athrun more than she usually does. She was also pretending to be injured or out of balance just to get Athrun's attention. Although Athrun knew that she's bluffing, he simply couldn't ignore her and treat her badly since his fellow actors are watching him. An example of this is when Meer pretended that she accidentally sprained her feet. Athrun had no choice but to help her since Meer was asking for him in particular.

He held her in his arms and said, "Don't worry Meer the nurse is going to come pretty soon." Meer enjoyed the position that they're in and decided to make herself comfortable. She leaned her head on his shoulders and placed her arms around her neck.

Cagalli was just above the stage when she saw this happen. She has just finished cleaning the fog machine and is carrying the bucket of dirty water she used. When she saw the scene below her, she saw red and said, "That's it! I've had enough of you two being so intimate with each other."

She then spilled the contents of the bucket directly at Meer. The bucket also has the dirty rag that she used and it landed on Athrun's head. Both of them got wet when the water fell directly at them. When they looked at the direction of where the water came from, they saw no one. The culprit had already gone somewhere safe as she laughs to herself for her little revenge. But unknown to her is the two shadows lurking behind the curtains that have just seen what she did. One of them said, "Things are starting to get interesting."

"It sure is. What do you say we make it more interesting?" said the other as mischievousness glints in her eyes.

"Count me in," said the other.

Since the rehearsals for the play started, Athrun and Cagalli were rarely seen together. Athrun have to come to school earlier since he's playing the lead while Cagalli comes a bit later since she's only the lead female's under study. For the meantime, she's helping out at the props committee. Meer got the role of the genie and she was very happy with the result that she personally went around the campus and asked the students to come and watch their play. Although Cagalli is just Meer's understudy, she still has to memorize the same line that Meer has. She would be Meer's replacement when something unexpected comes up. She also has to watch the actor's rehearsal and make the props at the same time. Athrun felt like the world fell on him when he found out that Meer's playing the lead. Meer was too clingy to him in the entire rehearsals and she's making their practice an excuse so that she can spend more time with him. Shinn got the role of the sultan who one can say is the lead antagonist of the story. Meyrin and Mir wrote the script together and the story goes like this:

Athrun, who plays the lead male, is a noble merchant by the name of Creos. He's the son of a wealthy merchant thus it's his responsibility to look after his father's estate and belongings. Since he cannot become a doctor and help the poor citizens in his town, he merely sold goods to them in a much lower price. On one such occasion that an old man couldn't pay, he offered the merchant an old lamp as a payment. After cleaning the lamp, Creos finds it very attractive that he couldn't help but rub it. To his surprise a genie named Ashtar appeared before him and said that she would grant one wish of his. This is the role played by Meer. Creos felt an instant affection upon seeing Ashtar that without thinking, he asked her to stay by his side forever. Right after his wish, Ashtar became a normal girl and started living with Creos. She lost her powers and could no longer become a genie again. She helped him in his daily work and is always around him. Then, on one such season, the land became futile and harvest of goods is impossible. Hunger filled the land and although Creos would like to lend a hand, he couldn't since he already spent all of the money that he has into helping people. One day the sultan of the land, Endemion, which is played by Shinn, visited Creos home. He offered him lots of money in exchange of Ashtar. He saw her on one of his trips around the town and he loved her since then. Creos refused the offer but Endemion always gets what he wants. He continuously sends his servants to Creos' house to offer him greater amount of wealth but Creos reply didn't change. When Endemion's patience ran out, he forcibly tried to take Ashtar. Creos got struck in his heart when he fought Endemion. He was quickly losing a lot of blood that Ashtar decided to end the fight herself. She took the knife, which struck Creos and struck it to her own heart. Her blood sipped through the ground and seconds later, she vanished. They looked for her body but it was nowhere to be found. The blood from Ashtar healed Creos wounds and returned the life to the once futile land. People rejoiced for they can once again grow plants in their farms. Creos on the other hand spent the rest of his life helping the people whom Ashtar saved with her own life.

Meer continues to demand that the writers change the ending. She wants it to be replaced by a happy ending where she and Athrun would live happily ever after. But since Meyrin and Mir has a hidden agenda, they were able to convince her into accepting the ending that they made.

Finally, the day of the play arrived. The theater was filled with students and there are no more available seats. Athrun was extremely nervous since his parents and Cagalli's father would be watching the play. He has to make a good impression to them and give his very best. He has already changed into his costume, which is comprised of a black bell button and a green vest, which is slightly showing his bare chest. He was also wearing a brown turban. The backstage was filled with busy people running here and there. Some are helping the actors to put on their costume while others are busy placing the props in position.

Kira secretly crept to the backstage to wish good luck to Athrun. "Good luck for the play Athrun. So have you figured out a way how to tell her?"

"I think I have something," said Athrun.

"Really? What is it?" said Kira.

"Well, I don't really have a plan or anything of that sort. But I'll come up with something,"

"I hope you wouldn't make a fool of yourself."

"I won't. You should go back to your seat; the play's about to start."

Ten minutes later, the play finally started. The first few parts of the play went smoothly and they immediately won the crowds cheers. Now it's time for the climax of the story to take place. It was the fight between Creos and Endemion. The fight was heated and the actors acted so good that the audience could almost see the intent to kill glimmer in their eyes. After a few attacks, Endemion was able to struck Creos. Creos is now breathing heavily as he fights for his life.

Meer took this as her cue to say her lines. She took the sword that struck Creos and said, "It is I who caused this problem and it is I who will solve it."

But Meer's thoughts are different from what the script instructed. _"There's no way I'll let this chance pass."_

That's why even though the script says that she should "kill" herself after saying her previous line, she followed her heart's will and said, "I love you Athrun." She then bent down and kissed Athrun. The play's crew is in havoc after seeing Meer disobey the script. On the other hand, the crowd has divided reactions. Some were roaring with anger since Meer kissed Athrun while the others are applauding such an unexpected ending. Athrun's parents and Lord Uzumi just stared questioningly at each other after what they have witnessed.

After a few seconds, Meer broke the kiss and "struck" the "knife" on her chest and the curtains went down. Even after the play ended, Athrun was too much in shock to move. Not only has everyone in school saw what happened but his parents and his soon to be father-in-law saw it too. He doesn't know how to face anyone after this play. Then his eyes landed on Cagalli. She was covering her mouth with her hands while sadness and shock could be seen in her eyes. She then ran out of the stage.

Athrun was about to follow her but Meer stopped him by saying, "You couldn't leave Athrun. We still have to face the audience." Thus Athrun was left without any other choice but to stay and look for Cagalli after all of the proprieties are done.

Meyrin and Mir had a high five while saying in unison: "Mission's a success!"

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I've finally finished this chapter! Well, the ending is going to come in the next chapter. Thanks for all the support. I really loved reading your reviews. I hope you'll all continue to support my fic. By the way, I would really love to know what you think about my latest fic Avalon. It's also an asucaga fic. I hope to hear from all of you soon.


	16. Breaking out of the shell

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GS or GSD.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Breaking out of the shell

**Cagalli's POV **

I ran and ran until I run out of breath. My heart is beating wildly while my hair is messed up by the wind that blows against me. I find it hard to breath not only because I'm running but also because of this certain feeling that seems to choke me. I ran past through several students who are now making their way to the backstage to greet the actors. I bumped into a few of them but I didn't even utter an apology. All I want to do at that time is to get away from that place and find somewhere quiet where I can think properly. I finally stopped running when my knees gave way. I found myself in front of a park, which was several meters away from the school. I leaned against a tree as I tried to regain my normal breathing. As my shoulders continue to rise up and down, I felt a single drop of tear roll down my cheek. I was shocked to find myself in tears for I know not one reason why I should be sad. Then I remembered what happened earlier and as I reminiscence that moment I felt that same pain in my chest. And out of a sudden I started laughing. I don't know why I was laughing as there is nothing to laugh about. I just want to laugh out loud. I thought that anyone who would happen to pass by the park would think that I have lost my mind.

It was several minutes later when I ceased laughing and decided to think things properly. First, I have to find out why the heck did I suddenly run out of the stage? It only made me look like some drama queen. Then the answer hit me as hard as a rock. Although I hate to admit it, there's only one reason why I did such a thing: Athrun Zala. A smile formed in my lips as I realized that I'm actually being troubled by the thought of a guy. For several years the only thing that I think about is school and my father's wishes. It was all about other people. But now, I'm actually thinking about myself specifically about a guy. The next question to answer is why? I started racking my head for reasons, reasonable reasons. Of all the several dumb reasons I came up with, my mind seems to be pointing at one specific thought and it's the four-lettered L word.

Then I sat in defeat as I FINALLY realized that all of the answers that I've been looking for had long been hidden at the back of my mind and the only reason that I wasn't able to find them earlier is because I refused to accept such answers. Thus I was able to conclude that the reason of my self-induced misery right now is because I love Athrun. Who wouldn't fall for someone who has done so many things to make you happy? I wasn't able to notice it until now and had it not been for a moment of silence, I never would have realized it. I just can't help but smile when I remembered Athrun's face when he tried so hard to make up a reason as to why he gave me the ring that has his name embossed on it. But now that I realized that, what should I do? At this point I started to feel fear. Fear because now that I know how I truly felt I know that returning his feelings will only lead to one thing: the destruction of our friendship. We've been friends for a while now and I really enjoy having him around. I fear that once I confess we'll start treating each other differently and I don't want that. What's more is that I don't want anyone getting too close to me. Since I started attending school I have kept a barrier, which separated me from everyone else. I used that to protect myself from getting hurt. My father once told me that the only reason why he separated Kira and me from the world is that he doesn't want us to get hurt and I don't have the courage to risk that.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Third person POV**

Cagalli walked slowly towards the theater, as she was making sure that she looks just fine. She wouldn't want anyone to think that she's terribly affected by what has happened earlier. She arranged her hair and pressed her clothes thus there's no sign left of her running a while ago. As soon as she was on the stage, Athrun came to her side to question her of her sudden disappearance.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you," he said worriedly.

"I went outside to ask the audience what they think of the play and they said that it was a success," lied Cagalli.

"That's a relief. I thought you ran out because you're mad at me," said Athrun.

"And why would I be mad at you?"

"Well…maybe because of what happened earlier," said Athrun as a small blush was starting to form in his face.

"Oh that," said Cagalli in an effort to sound innocent, "That was nothing to me. I mean why would I mind something like that."

"Really," said Athrun whose voice sounded a bit disappointed. He then left Cagalli to go to Meer's side and talked to a few of the audience.

Mir and Meyrin wrapped their arms around Cagalli's shoulder as Meyrin said, "You're one big liar."

"We saw you ran outside the school a while ago," said Mir.

"I would appreciate it if you two will keep quiet about this. I still need to figure things out," sighed Cagalli. She then removed their arms from her as she left to help clean up the stage.

It had been two days since the play and Cagalli's nights remain sleepless. She was thinking twice about her decision. She knows it would be unfair to Athrun but every time that she's about to change her mind, her fear would start sinking in and she would end up staring at her room's ceiling the whole night. As she was still weighing her options, she tried her best not to be near Athrun. It would be very distracting for her to think straight whenever he's around her. She simply makes excuses to be able to leave him. Her studies were starting to be affected by this and her friends are starting to get worried. Cagalli's sudden aloofness didn't escape Athrun's watchful eyes so he decided to confront her about this.

The student council meeting has just ended and Cagalli was just arranging her belongings when Athrun said, "Could we have a talk?"

Her eyes darted swiftly towards him and that's the only time she realized that they were the only ones inside the staff room. She hurriedly stuffed her books inside her bag since a conversation with him is the last thing she needs at the time.

She passed him and said, "I'm sorry but I still have a project to do."

Athrun held her arm and said, "This wouldn't take long."

Cagalli sighed in defeat as she thought, _"Fine. A little conversation wouldn't hurt right?"_

Athrun motioned Cagalli to sit on the chair opposite him, which she reluctantly took. Having a conversation with him is already hard but it would be much harder having to look straight into his eyes.

"I've noticed…that you've been avoiding me, not only me but also everybody else. Do you have a problem?" he said worriedly.

"No, I don't have a problem. I just have a lot of things to do that's all," she said.

"Is it because of Meer?"

"Meer has nothing to do with this," said Cagalli, her tone sounded impatient. Their conversation is going towards the direction where she doesn't want it.

"Then what is it? I want to help you."

"Really you're over reacting. I'm telling you I'm fine. Now, I really have to go home," Cagalli stood up and was about to leave when Athrun stopped her again.

"Wait," he said.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Cagalli snapped. She got angry with him since she feels that he's been meddling too much.

"I'm sick and tired of this routine. I'm tired of having you watch my every move," she blurted and it was too late when she realized what she was saying.

"But that's only because I care about you," said Athrun as he looked softly at her. "I know I should have told you this earlier but I only gained the courage to say this now and so…I want you to know that I lo…"

"I hate you," said Cagalli cutting Athrun's words. "I hate you ever since the first time that we met. I hate you for continuously dragging me around like I was a toy. I just wanted my life back. I was happy to be not known by everyone and yet you took me out of my shell and got me engaged to you. Now I have to be stuck with you forever," and then she started crying. She was crying because she felt bad about what she said. She didn't mean any of the words she said but it's necessary to keep him from getting to close.

"I see. I didn't know that I've been hurting you. I'm sorry," said Athrun and then he left.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A week has passed since their last conversation. At first, Cagalli was terrified at how Athrun would treat her after she said terrible things to him but the next day Athrun acted exactly how Cagalli wanted him to. When they met each other at the school gate, he simply greeted her a good morning and went ahead to their room. During class, they treated each other with civility. They didn't even stopped to talk to each other when they met along the corridors. They simply passed each other as if they had not seen the other. Cagalli continues to eat alone while Athrun eats at the cafeteria with their friends. Their friends tried to discuss the topic with them but the two would always find a reason to brush them off. Meer saw this as an opportunity to get close to Athrun. She would now be frequently seen with him wherever he goes that's why the rumor that Cagalli and Athrun had broken up spread like wild fire in the school. Meer rejoiced at her "victory" not to mention that Athrun didn't make any effort to brush her off.

At that point, Cagalli still hasn't sorted out her thoughts not to mention that the fact that Athrun's angry at her made things a lot harder for her. She was eating alone in the school grounds when Kira came and sat beside her.

Kira placed Cagalli's head on his shoulder and said, "Idiot."

"Hey are you referring to me?" snapped Cagalli.

"Who else would I refer to?" said Kira.

"And what did I do to make you call me like that?"

"Well, for starters, you let Athrun go."

"…"

"He's a nice man you know."

"I know that."

"Then why?"

"_I hate it when he sees through me so easily," _thought Cagalli. She held Kira's hand and said, "I was scared."

Kira sighed and said, "Do you care to elaborate?"

"Well you see, we've been taught how to act how people of our status should. We were home-schooled for sixteen years since, as father had said, he doesn't want us to get hurt. But as I slowly get to know a few people in school, I realized that father was wrong in keeping us secluded for a long time. I've met a lot of wonderful people and was even able to make friends with some of them and I'm very glad that I got the chance to meet them. Still, I can't erase the fact that I still belong to a famous and influential family where my every move is closely monitored by almost everyone. One wrong move and a scandal might erupt and I don't want. That's why I want to be very careful with the decisions and actions that I make," said Cagalli.

"So what you're trying to say is that our family background is holding you back?" said Kira.

"In a way, yes,"

"But I don't see the point why you should. I mean, Athrun came from a very well respected family."

"I know that,"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," finally she was able to tell how she truly felt.

"If that's the case then there should be nothing that could hold you back."

"Weren't you terrified when you found out you like Lacus?"

"Not really. Actually, I felt very happy since I was able to find someone who I know will love and understand me,"

"I see…"

After a minute of silence, Kira finally figured out the real thing that's bothering Cagalli. "I think the only thing that's holding you back is yourself."

"Huh?"

"You're afraid to try having a relationship with him. You're too afraid of the possible consequences that you don't want to take a risk. I know that this kind of thing is new to you but you wouldn't really know if this relationship would actually work if you wouldn't try."

Cagalli then poked Kira's head and said, "If you knew the answer to my problems then you should have told me that earlier!"

"You didn't ask for my advice remember?" said Kira. After hearing his statement, Cagalli laughed hysterically at her stupidity.

When her laughter subsided Kira asked, "So what are you planning to do?"

"First, I have to apologize to Athrun and then I'm planning to take care of Meer," said Cagalli as she smiled evilly to herself.

"Sounds like fun," said Kira.

Thus Cagalli's night wasn't sleepless anymore for she has finally figured things out. Now her mind is focused on apologizing to Athrun, telling him how she felt and getting sweet revenge out of Meer. She knows that what she's about to do could have terrible consequences. But she's sure that she'd be ready to face whatever it is that lay ahead of her for she's certain that Athrun would be by her side.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hip hip hooray!!! I've finally updated!!! After several months of painstakingly juicing my brain for ideas not to mention the added torture from school, I've finally written another chapter!!! Sorry for the very looong wait. Thank you sooooooooo much for continuing to read my fic even if it takes soooooooooo long for me to update. I would also like to applause those writers who update so fast. Thank you so much for not following the example of this lazy writer. (Author turns into serious mode) If you have any questions regarding this chapter only, feel free to ask me. I will try to answer them whenever I have the time. The real ending is going to be on the next chapter and we'll get to see some action (evil smirk).

The title of the epilogue is **Change of Character**. I think the title already gives you some clues about the content of the epilogue hahaha. Oh by the way, updates for my other fic freedom fresco would have to wait a little longer since I'm still juicing my mind for good ideas and I would also like to ask you to read my latest fic Avalon: plagued by chaos. Thanks for the continued support!!! Until next time 


	17. Initiative

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GS or GSD.

AN: Here is the alternative epilogue to Change of Character. I'll be deleting the first one that I made since I have to admit that I rushed the ending in that specific epilogue. Although this has long been overdue, I do hope you'll enjoy this.

* * *

Initiative

Even though Cagalli vowed to herself to make amends with Athrun, she still hasn't made progress since Athrun is so stubborn that he isn't cooperating with this plan of hers. No matter how much she wanted to make up with him, she couldn't find a way to express to him how sorry she is when he is doing his best to distance himself from her. It was like a cat and mouse chase for whenever Cagalli would catch a glimpse of him, he would always find ways to avoid her. And as if fate is against her, an opportunity to evade Cagalli would always present itself to Athrun. Although Cagalli gets to see Athrun during council meetings, she still isn't able to talk to him what with five other people in the same room not to mention the numerous finances and plans that have to be tackled during the council meetings held twice a month. As such after two months, Cagalli still hasn't spoken a word to Athrun aside from the usual hellos they share when their friends force them to converse. Even though both of their families, who are aware of their situation, has arranged for a weekly dinner to be attended by both sides, Athrun would always find a reason to skip the said arrangement. Of course, there's also Meer who puts it upon herself to act as a barrier between Cagalli and Athrun. With all of these things going against her, even the strong-willed Princess would slowly lose the will to continue fighting. And after fighting a hopeless battle for two whole months, Cagalli finally decided to let nature take its course and hope that the day will come when an opportunity will present itself to her such that she would be able to make up with Athrun. For now, she has to clear her mind and focus on her studies since her final exams are coming up. She only has a month to go before her exams and within that month, Cagalli's time was divided between council works, studying for her exams and training herself for her future role as one of the board members of her father's vast corporation.

Cagalli is so busy with juggling her time between school and work that she usually ends up having to review even while walking along the school corridors. She was engrossed in reading a thick, hardbound book while on her way to class when she bumped into another person.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going," said the girl as strands of her long pink hair flew into the air as caused by the strong impact of the collision.

"I'm sorry Meer," said Cagalli.

Cagalli was about to continue on her way when Meer said, "We should talk."

Cagalli turned around to look at Meer when she saw the serious look Meer has on her face. She then said, "What do you want to talk about? Make it quick. Our next class is coming up."

With this, Meer pulled Cagalli by her arm as she took her to the girl's comfort room. Once there, she locked the door and said, "What's the matter with Athrun?"

"You're asking the wrong person here. You're the one who's always around him. You should be the one to know if something weird is happening to him," said Cagalli.

"I know that and I don't need you to tell me that."

"Is that all? If it is, we should both head to class. I have no intention of being late."

Cagalli's hand was already on the doorknob when Meer blocked her way and said, "No that's not it. I still have more to say."

"Then say it already!"

Meer heaved a breath before she said, "I don't know the exact details of what happened between the two of you but he certainly has been acting weirdly for these two months. He doesn't mind that I'm around him often and he sometimes even asks me to accompany him."

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Cagalli disbelievingly.

"I know that I should be happy but somehow it feels different. It's as if he isn't Athrun anymore. I can't believe I'm saying this but I prefer the old Athrun who is irked by my presence and the one who knows how to have fun. The Athrun now is so cold and stiff that it sometimes makes my hair stand on end."

"I don't understand what this has to do with me."

Meer took Cagalli's hands in hers as she said, "Please turn Athrun back to the way he was before."

Cagalli was left speechless by the sincerity in Meer's voice that she was only able to respond a few seconds later with, "I'm sorry but I tried my best to at least speak to him but it was no use. Besides, what makes you think that I could change him?"

Meer's hold on Cagalli's hands tightened as she said, "If you truly care for Athrun, then you wouldn't let things end up like this."

With this, Meer left Cagalli silently contemplating on Meer's words.

* * *

Cagalli never thought that Meer truly cared for Athrun before but after their conversation, she began to think otherwise. Meer's words continued to ring through her head that it sometimes causes her to have a couple of sleepless nights. Cagalli was immersed in these thoughts that she wasn't able to notice when Kira entwined his arms with her as he led her inside the Zala Manor. It was a Saturday and like before, they would be having dinner with the Zalas. Although they would only be having a simple meal, Cagalli and her family, together with Lacus, dressed up well. They are being seated on a large table when Cagalli took notice of an unexpected person joining their group. She has been so accustomed to sitting beside an empty chair when they held dinners like this that she was taken by surprise when her eyes met with emerald ones. The moment was fleeting for both of them immediately averted their gazes after the second that their eyes met.

The food was being served when Lenore said, "It truly is great that Athrun is able to join us today. I made sure that his schedule was cleared for today for that reason."

"Honestly Mom, there's no need for you to go to such lengths just to see me. I would have attended this dinner without having you harass my assistant," said Athrun meekly.

"Knowing you, you would have surely found a reason to skip this meal if you want to. I just can't take any chances. This is, after all, the last meal that we'd have together," said Lenore.

"There's no need to be sentimental about this Lenore. He's only going to be gone for two years and it's not like you can't keep in touch with him," said Patrick as he placed a reassuring hand on top of Lenore's.

Cagalli stopped eating after hearing these words. Her eyebrows began to furrow as she started to contemplate the words she has just heard. Could they possibly mean that Athrun's going to be gone for two years? Why does he have to go? And why wasn't she informed about this? These were the questions that were boggling her mind when she threw a questioning look at Lacus.

Lacus, kind as ever, decided to help answer Cagalli's questions even though Cagalli knows that by the look on the faces of the people around her, everyone knows of the entire story except her. Lacus cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention before she looked at Athrun as she said, in the sweetest voice she could muster, "Why is it again that you have to leave school early and not finish this semester Athrun? Is it because you have to slowly start taking over your father's position at your company? Is that it? But why do you have to be gone for two years? I know you've told me this before but I just can't remember the exact words that you've said. Could you be so kind to repeat them for me?"

Cagalli furtively looked at Athrun's direction and as she did, she caught a slight smirk on his lips: a sign that he understands what Lacus is trying to do. He sighed before he said, "You're right when you said that I do have to leave school early since I have to start taking over my father's position, Lacus. As to why I should be gone for two years, it's because I would like to gain experience by starting in a low position and slowly make my way up. I want to be able to fully understand the system in the company so that I would be able to take charge of it effectively. Does that suffice your question Lacus?"

"It does. Thank you, Athrun. I believe we are now all enlightened about the situation," said Lacus who directed her attention towards Cagalli as she said the last sentence.

"Couldn't you postpone the trip Athrun? It would really be nice if we'd be able to finish school together," said Kira.

"I would love to attend graduation with you guys but I'm afraid this can't wait," said Athrun.

"You'll keep in touch with us won't you?" said Kira.

"Of course."

"It really is a pity that you can't stay Athrun. Don't you think so too Cagalli?" said Kira with a rather innocent look as he looked at Cagalli.

At that moment, Cagalli would like to pummel her twin brother to death. Trust Kira to put her in the limelight when she least wants to. Everyone was waiting anxiously for Cagalli's answer but she wasn't able to construct a formal answer on her brain. That's why she chose to reply with, "Yes, it is truly unfortunate that Athrun would have to leave school early but we have our own responsibilities that we have to shoulder. The time will come when we have to part ways so such a thing like this shouldn't come as a surprise." Cagalli paused to look at Athrun as she said, "I'm sure you'll do fine at your work Athrun." She then smiled as formally as she can.

Athrun returned her smile with a small grin as he said, "Thanks Cagalli." After which, he immediately returned his attention to his food. And after this, this topic hasn't been raised until their dinner has ended.

* * *

Cagalli couldn't pay any attention to the movie that she is currently watching with Lacus and Kira at the Zala's living room since her thoughts comprise wholly of Athrun's impending departure. She felt a little betrayed since no one dared inform her about Athrun's departure until it is only twelve hours away. Sure, she had a fight with him but that doesn't mean that she stopped caring about him. She thought that since Kira understood her feelings for his best friend that he would have at least told her about this. Of course, something like this is expected to happen sooner or later since just as she has said, they are bound to start taking steps into taking up the positions that they would soon hold in their respective companies. She just didn't expect it to happen this soon. Not to mention that Athrun was bound to leave the country without her being able to amend their misunderstanding. From feelings of confusion and anxiety, Cagalli started feeling anger. First, she was angry with herself for hurting Athrun. Then she was angry with Athrun for being so stubborn as to not wanting to hear her explanation. Hasn't she proven it to him that she really wants to fix things between them? Heck, she wouldn't really mind just being his friend as long as that would mean that they would start talking again.

Suddenly, feeling very riled up, she marched towards the stairs and headed for Athrun's room. Upon reaching his door, she pushed it open without the decency of knocking which caused Athrun to look up from the bags he was packing. She stomped her way in front of him and when she was directly in front of him, she said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Packing?" said Athrun hesitantly.

"That's not what I meant," snapped Cagalli.

"Then what exactly do you mean Cagalli. What made you barge into my room all of a sudden?" said Athrun with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He can't deal with her right now. He is still much too confused with his feelings and the expression that he saw on Cagalli's face when she found out that he was leaving was making his head hurt further. She looked as if she cared…as if she cared about him. He understood her wish to be rid of him so he did just that and started keeping himself away from her. But when he saw her expression on dinner that day, his resolve almost crumbled as he felt like wanting to erase the crease on her brows and ask her what's making her upset. Having another argument with her before he leaves is definitely the last thing he wants at the moment. Right now, he is more than willing to leave everything behind and start anew with her…as her friend.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. How can you just leave without informing me? Had it not been for this dinner, I might not have known at all that you were supposed to leave."

Feeling annoyed at the inquisition that he felt like he was being subjected to, Athrun heatedly said, "It didn't strike me that you'd care where I would be going."

"Of course I care!"

"Doesn't seem like the case to me. Need I mention that you were doing quite a great job at avoiding me for the past couple of months."

"As if you didn't help me in that Athrun. You were finding every opportunity to avoid me."

"Why shouldn't I? You made it very clear to me that you don't want me anywhere near you."

"Damn it Athrun. Haven't you known me long enough to be able to tell when I meant the words I say? Hasn't it ever occurred to you that my words to you on that very spiteful day are just a spur of the moment?"

That statement shut Athrun up. He just kept on staring at her for a while before he sighed and said, "I'm going to leave very soon Cagalli. Is it too much to ask that we stop arguing? I would really like it if I would be leaving this country with the knowledge that everything is alright between us."

Cagalli stared at Athrun as she couldn't find it in herself to believe that Athrun was willing to forget all of the terrible things that she said and forgive her. She was kind of hoping for his forgiveness eventually but she didn't expect him to give it to her so easily. Who could blame her? He has been giving her the cold shoulder for several months that she can't help but think that he was resolute on never forgiving her. When she was certain that her voice wouldn't break, she said, "We could actually stop arguing if you will accept my apology. It had been tactless of me to unleash my anger on you. I really am sorry for all of the things that I said to you. I meant none of them. I honestly couldn't blame you if you wouldn't forgive me. Actually, I would really understand it if you wouldn't and ---"

Cagalli might have continued ranting had not Athrun went towards her, placed his hand on her shoulders and said, "Of course, I forgive you. Let's just put all of these behind us and start over."

At this gesture, Cagalli couldn't help but hug Athrun causing the other to stiffen a bit. He slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a while and when they pulled away, Athrun said, "Friends?"

Cagalli's heart sunk at that point but she is willing to take anything that she can get so she said, "Friends."

* * *

Although Athrun has forgiven her, quite easily in Cagalli's opinion, and now that they are once again friends, Cagalli still feels unsatisfied. Once she realized her true feelings for Athrun, she was sure that she wanted to be more than just his friend. But with his departure just less than an hour away, Cagalli is lost as to how she can tell him how she felt without ruining their mended friendship. What's more, she was actually scared of what his reaction would be once she confessed her feelings. It is true that a couple of months ago, he hinted that he likes her. But that's the thing. He liked her. Liked, past tense.

She was currently in this dilemma as she made her way to the terminal together with her family to send Athrun off. She was reluctant to come at first since she isn't very confident with herself that she wouldn't embarrass herself but with a certain amount of prodding on Kira's part, she gave in. So now, with her heart hammering loudly in her chest, she dreadfully made her way towards Athrun and his family who were standing right in front of the terminal. Once they've reached their destination, her father, Kira and Lacus quickly gave Athrun their farewells while she opted to watch in the background.

She was still phrasing what she would say to Athrun when Kira said to her, "Cagalli don't you want to say goodbye to Athrun?"

With her eyes on the ground Cagalli said, "I hope you have a safe trip Athrun. I know you'll do very well in your father's company."

"Thanks Cagalli and good luck with your studies," said Athrun.

After a minute of silence, Cagalli thought that Athrun was done talking to her so she started backing away that's why she was completely surprised when Athrun suddenly pulled her towards him in a hug. Cagalli remained motionless in his arms, not quite believing what is happening. Athrun then placed his lips against her ear and said, "Give it time. Everything will be back to the way it was between us."

Cagalli was still much at shock to notice that Athrun has let go of her and was heading towards the terminal. When she did snap out of her reverie, she took quick paces towards him, yanked him back causing him to face her and said in a soft voice, "You will keep in touch won't you?"

Athrun smiled at her and said, "Definitely."

* * *

Athrun kept true to his words and remained in correspondence with Cagalli all the while that he's on Carpentaria. He would phone her or sometimes they would chat with each other with their web cameras on. He would send her e-mails about the places that he has visited and the experience that he had there. The same would be true for Cagalli since she never failed to contact him whenever something important has happened to her or when she simply needs someone to talk to. Athrun came home for Cagalli's graduation and he would always be present on birthdays and holidays. It can be said that though they are apart, their friendship remained strong.

After almost two years, Athrun managed to prove himself worthy of taking over his father's position in their company. Even though he's working for their company, he still attends night classes in college. Meanwhile, Cagalli is currently a member of the board of directors in her father's company while Kira is slowly taking the reins in taking his father's position in the Orb government. Like Athrun, Cagalli also is attending college. Due to their hectic schedules, it is natural that one of them might forget to contact the other. This is why Cagalli merely passed it up as Athrun being busy when he failed to contact her for a month. And then a month of no communication turned into another month and another until it has already been six months since she has last heard from Athrun. She tried contacting him but he never replied. She immediately dismissed the thought that he was avoiding her because as far as she can remember they had been in very good terms for the last two years. When she told Kira that she hasn't heard from Athrun, Kira merely said that he too hasn't heard from him. It is due to this fact that Cagalli decided that Athrun must definitely be busy that he couldn't contact even his best friend. This notion of hers was proven to be false when she accidentally came across Athrun's e-mails to Kira when she borrowed the latter's laptop. She immediately confronted her brother with her discovery and seeing that lying would further irate his sister, Kira told Cagalli the truth that Athrun was in fact sending him e-mails at least thrice a week discussing his current life.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said a seething Cagalli.

"Because he told me not to," replied Kira as he raised his hands up in front of him in defense. The things he does for his best friend. Athrun would surely cause the death of him.

"Why?"

"I asked him the same question but he just said that he doesn't need to bother you by keeping you updated with his life."

"But we're friends! Isn't that what friends to? Talk to each other about what transpired in their everyday lives? You're his friend and he's confiding in you. I'm his friend but he's keeping me in the dark."

Kira decided to let Cagalli cool down a bit before he proceeded by saying, "He might have said that you're friends again but haven't you ever thought that he wants to be more than you're friend?"

"Well, I want to be more than friends but he clearly stated that he wants us to be nothing more than just friends."

"That's typical of Athrun. You must not forget that you've hurt him thus you can't blame him for taking things slow and opting to be you're friend instead."

"Ok, I get it that I brought this upon myself and I apologized time and time again and even berated myself about it. But I still don't understand what this has to do with him not contacting me."

Kira sighed as he said, "Are you even listening to me Cagalli? What part of he's been hurt did you not understand? He knows that when he makes a correspondence with you it's inevitable that he would once again be attached to you. Apparently, he has already gotten more attached to you that he chose to stop contacting you in hopes that it would lessen his yearning for you. Of course, it didn't seeing that he keeps on asking me about you."

"What? Slow down Kira. Where the heck did you got this idea from?"

"From Athrun of course. He told me himself. He must have been really miserable that he needs to confide to someone about his problem. If this is a simple problem then he would just keep all of it bottled inside and deal with it by himself but apparently it isn't"

"You're saying that…he…likes me?"

"NO!"

"But you just said…"

"He doesn't like you. He loves you."

"What? But that's not possible…we're friends," said Cagalli, faltering a bit on the last two words.

"He has never regarded you as his friend. He wanted to be more than that."

"I also wanted to be more than just his friend. But he insisted that we remain as friends."

"Of course, he asked you to be his friend for the time being. It's not very motivating to be dumped by someone you like you know. Besides, knowing Athrun he must have been thinking that there are too many things going against starting a relationship with you. For one, you're a thousand miles apart. Let's say that for argument's sake that you try to give a long-distance relationship a try. It might work for a couple of months. But things are bound to get messy once he takes on a higher position in their company and you start to take up managerial work in our company. You will find less time to talk and then find yourselves reassessing your relationship and then after a while you might end it once and for all. He must have been thinking that he'd spare both of you the hurt if you'll remain as friends."

"You do realize that for someone who is supposedly in love, you are being very pessimistic."

"I'm just giving you a heads up of what you're up against Cagalli."

"I hate to burst your bubble Kira. But must I repeat that Athrun did ask me to be his friend only so I don't see that little scenario of yours happening at all. Besides, we're going way off topic here. I still don't understand why as a friend, which is the kind of relationship that we have now, he wouldn't want to contact me."

"You can be really dense sometimes Cagalli that I am very ashamed to call you my sister," teased Kira.

"Again, changing the topic."

Groaning in frustration, Kira raked his hands through his hair and slumped on his bed. Trying to get her brother's attention, Cagalli sat on the bed beside Kira and started whacking him with a pillow. It was at this point that Lacus came in and said, "Please stop hitting Kira, Cagalli. It really is bad for his brain you know."

Hearing his fiancee's voice, Kira sat up and said, "Lacus could you do me a favor and have some girl bonding with my sister. The inner workings of the female mind are much too complicated for me to comprehend."

He placed a kiss on Lacus cheek before leaving the two girls alone in his room. Cagalli made a gesture to go after her brother but Lacus stopped her by holding her by the arm and pulling her towards a chair located beside Kira's bed. She then sat on the bed and said, "You were having quite an interesting discussion with your brother that I couldn't help but eavesdrop. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not Lacus."

"Well then back to what you were discussing I have to say that what Kira is saying is right."

"Which part exactly?"

"The part where he said that Athrun still likes…maybe even love you."

"I don't think that he mentioned that," said Cagalli in her attempt to keep herself from believing such a notion.

"Well, he was definitely hinting on that."

"Why didn't he just say so instead of coming up with a hypothetical situation?"

"You do realize that you are his sister and Athrun is his best friend. He might have been open to the idea of you dating but he still isn't very inclined on discussing anything romantically related about his younger sister and his best friend."

"That is typical of Kira."

"So Athrun loves you. What are you planning to do about it?"

"I'm not even sure that he loves me. Why does everyone keep on insisting that he does?"

"Well, he still hasn't broken up your engagement to him."

"He's most probably just doing it not to embarrass his family."

"But his parents and your father have already said that you are no longer bound to abide by the engagement so he is free to break it off whenever he wants to. But despite this knowledge, he still hasn't. Surely he must know that if he doesn't break your engagement then when both of you reach twenty-five you have to marry him. So I'm guessing that he really must love you to want to marry you by not breaking off the engagement."

"But he asked me to be his friend and nothing more."

"Like what Kira said, he is hurt so he is most probably bidding his time and giving both of you time to reassess your feelings."

This notion surely made Cagalli thinking. She does clearly remember Athrun saying that they should give each other time and their relationship would probably return to the way they were. Cagalli couldn't help but be a little hopeful at this but still she doesn't want to get ahead of herself.

"So let's say that he still likes me. But what can I do about it? He's hundred of miles away and he doesn't even want to talk to me," said Cagalli.

"I believe that he has showed you in more ways than one how he feels about you. I guess it's time that you do the same for him. Being impulsive at times can actually do you good," said Lacus. She then hugged Cagalli before leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

Being the impulsive girl that she is, we will now find our heroine on board a plane headed for Carpentaria at exactly two in the afternoon. She has four more hours left of travel before she arrived at the said place. She was just thankful that the use of phones is prohibited while inside the airplane since she really doesn't need any berating from neither her brother nor her father at the moment. She is still reeling in her nerves as doubt starts to cloud her mind. She knew that she made up her mind when she heard Lacus say that it's time for her to be impulsive. It has taken her a mere thirty minutes to prepare her luggage, grab some money and head to the nearest airport. On her way, she was able to make a phone call to Lenore and discreetly ask her of her son's address with the excuse that she wishes to send him a package. She knows that once her family finds out, they would immediately come running after her thus she left a note saying that she would just be staying at Shinn's house for two days as she chose to spend her weekend with him. As lame as it may sound, she's certain that they will buy it. Shinn and her had been the closest of friends and she's just glad that the fact that she wasn't able to return his feelings didn't ruin their friendship. Now that she has taken care of all of that, she now has to busy herself with thoughts of what exactly she would say to Athrun. She wants to set things straight with him but she definitely doesn't want to look very desperate. She might have gone on and on with these unending thoughts had it not been for the fact that she is slowly being dragged into sleep.

Cagalli awoke to the sound of the flight attendant's voice announcing their arrival. Grabbing one small luggage with her, she headed towards the airport's entrance. She was just glad that Carpentaria doesn't look any different from home and hopefully enough she would be able to navigate her way through the city. Now riding on a taxi, which is bound to take her to a hotel in thirty minutes, Cagalli decided to choose this time to turn on her cellphone. When she did, she instantly received a call.

"Hello," she said against the receiver.

"Where are you? Why did you turn off your phone," bellowed an angry Shinn.

"An angry best friend shouting his lungs out on me is exactly the reason why. I still want my eardrums intact when I leave the plane."

"Stop with the sarcasm Cagalli. I want answers now!"

"I've arrived in Carpentaria a couple of minutes ago and am now headed towards a hotel because as much as I want to get this over with, my jetlag is getting the better of me. How's everything back there?"

"Normal and quiet."

"That's good."

"It's more than good. I was afraid that your brother would cut off my head once he finds out what you're up to. Imagine my surprise when I only received a phone call from said brother asking me to take care of you while you're at my place. How long do you plan on staying there? I still hope to live a full life you know."

"Two days at most."

"Good. What am I supposed to tell your brother when he asks me why you're not calling him back?"

"Tell him the truth."

"What? Do you seriously want me to die?"

"Just tell him the truth. I'm certain by now that he's already figured out the real reason why I'm gone. I just needed some time to get a few hundred miles away from him so that he won't come after me. Once he realizes that I'm far from his reach, he would understand my motives and won't come after me."

"Are you sure?"

"Kira might be overprotective at times but he knows me well enough to expect that I will eventually do something like this."

There was a few seconds of silence before Shinn said, "What time is it there?"

"Six in the evening."

"Good. It will give you enough time to think through what you will say to him. Please try to think before you speak out of spite again."

"Yes mom. I have to go now. I've reached my destination."

Once she has settled in the hotel, Cagalli decided to go for a walk and search for a place to eat while doing so. She decided to wait until tomorrow to confront Athrun. She knows that she needs to be in the right state of mind when she talks to him so that she wouldn't end up saying things that she doesn't mean. Besides she still hasn't gathered enough courage to face him. She was at the door of her hotel when a man suddenly walked up to her and said, "Are you Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha?"

"Yes, I am," said Cagalli still a bit dumbfounded by her new companion.

"Would you like to comment on the rumor that Chairman Athrun Zala is having an affair with one of his co-workers?" said the lanky man beside her. Cagalli was about to reprimand him for asking her such questions when she noticed the word press on the ID he's wearing.

"Do you have proof of this?" said Cagalli.

The man smirked slyly at her before he handed her a photograph of Athrun and a girl sharing a kiss. Finally putting two in two together as to why Athrun must have been avoiding her, Cagalli unconsciously crumpled the photo she's holding. Without giving the man another glance, Cagalli immediately hailed a cab as she decided that her confrontation with Athrun should take place now.

* * *

Cagalli was warmly welcomed into Athrun's house upon her arrival. Although she was enraged, it didn't keep her from admiring Athrun's choice in his house. The two-storey house of modest size is as beautiful in the outside as it is in the inside. Cagalli also noted that aside from the butler who has led her into the house, there were also two maids working in the house. The butler kindly asked her to wait for Athrun in the living room since his arrival has been delayed by a sudden meeting. Although, it seems improper, Cagalli declined the request and instead she asked the butler for the directions to Athrun's room. The only reason she asked this is so that she can save Athrun's house helps from the onslaught of words that Cagalli would subject Athrun to. Athrun's room was tidy and plain in a masculine sort of way. His office, which was what one would find the instant they enter his room, was connected to his bedroom. As soon as Cagalli caught sight of Athrun's bed she immediately felt sleepy. With the fact that Athrun wouldn't be returning any time soon, she thought it would be best to get at least a few minutes of sleep. Cagalli had been asleep for a good fifteen minutes when she was stirred awake by a movement in the bed. Forcing her eyes open, she saw Athrun sitting beside the bed as he pushed her hair away from her face. She was touched by the gesture for a mere second before she remembered the reason why she was in his room in the first place.

Athrun waited for Cagalli to sit up before he said, "What are you doing here? Don't get me wrong. I'm happy to see you but I'm guessing that you must have a dire reason that caused you to come all the way here."

"_Damn, he knows me too well,"_ thought Cagalli. She then said in a nonchalant voice, "I came to ask you why you've been avoiding me. I tried to ask you over the phone several times but you keep on screening them."

Athrun heaved a sigh before he said, "You should rest first Cagalli. I promise that we'll discuss this the first thing in the morning."

Athrun was standing up but Cagalli immediately pulled him by the wrist so that he would be seated in the bed again. She then said, "It's best we talk about this now. I intend to go home first thing in the morning."

"Fine. Ask away."

Cagalli wants to throttle Athrun right at that moment. How dare he put her into further pain by asking her to draw out the answers that she wants from him? Doesn't he have the decency to at least spare her from further embarrassment by telling her straight out that he's in love with another? On her way to his house, Cagalli told herself repeatedly that she will be all right and that she will recover from this as soon as possible. Heck, there's bound to be more heart breaks which she would be subjected to in the future so she might as well get used to it now. She heaved a sigh before she said, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you. I've just been very busy these past few months."

"But that didn't keep you from talking to Kira. I understand that Kira is your best friend while I'm just your normal friend but a call once a month wouldn't hurt."

"You're a special friend Cagalli. Never doubt that."

"I mean, you could tell me if you want to take a break from our friendship for a while. I'd totally understand."

At this statement, Athrun held Cagalli by the shoulders, looked straight into her eyes and said, "There really is no other reason why I haven't been able to talk to you Cagalli I truly have been busy. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

Cagalli rolled her eyes as she said, "Please, Athrun give me some credit. I've known you long enough to be able to tell when you're lying. Is it because of this?" Cagalli then handed Athrun the photo.

All Athrun did was stare at the photo for a long while so Cagalli assumed the worst and said, "I admit that I was very furious when I found out you're avoiding me but after seeing that photo, I can understand why you did it. I mean your relationship with her is obviously a secret. It would definitely cause an uproar once this is found out since you were publicly engaged to me."

"What are you getting at Cagalli?"

"Seriously Athrun you need to put some faith in me. Couldn't you at least tell me that one of your co-workers is your secret girlfriend? It concerns me just as it concerns the two of you. I can only imagine what that girl would be subjected to once this leaks. She will be treated as a whore and we definitely don't want that. That's why, once I return home, I will tell father that the engagement is over and we'll hold a conference three days after that." The calm voice with which Cagalli was able to say this surprised even her.

"Do you seriously believe that I'm having a secret relationship with someone from work?"

"Stop denying it Athrun. The picture tells it all."

"Did you truly believe that I will do this to you? This photo has been misconstrued. This girl, whose name I don't know, walked up to me earlier today, grabbed me by the neck and asked me to hold still. At first, I don't know what happened but now I can clearly see that this is another scheme of some tabloid in order to sell their paper."

"So…you don't know her at all?"

"I don't," said Athrun with sincerity in his voice.

"Then, you truly are busy that's why you couldn't answer my calls?"

Athrun was about to answer yes and lie to her, but decided that he has lied enough to her so he said, "No. I was busy these past few months but not busy enough to not be able to call you."

"Then why?"

Why? Athrun has been asking himself that same question quite often and even though he has the answer to that question, he refuses to believe it. Since if he finally acknowledges that one answer, it will only complicate his already complicated relationship with Cagalli. A year ago, he had been perfectly content in being Cagalli's friend. He assured himself that it is better than having her shun him if he would ask her to accept his feelings but that all changed on Christmas last year. Due to a trick concocted by Athrun and Cagalli's family, the two of them "accidentally" found themselves under a mistletoe. It was embarrassing enough for them when they both found out their predicament but it was made more embarrassing by the presence of both their families goading them to kiss. Athrun thought that he would find an ally in Kira since he looks very much against the deed but one look from Lacus silenced his protests. As such, with both their families watching, they shared a kiss. It was brief but the contact made both of them flustered. It was after that event did Athrun notice that the butterflies have returned to his stomach. He doesn't need to be a genius to find out what that means. He's screwed. Again.

Choosing to be completely honest to her Athrun said, "Although you might think it's cruel of me to ignore you all of a sudden, believe me when I say that I have both of our best interests at heart. Do you still remember what happened last Christmas?"

"Yes," said Cagalli, her cheeks turning crimson.

Athrun smiled inwardly at the sight of Cagalli's blush. It was sort of a relief to find out that he's not the only one affected by the kiss. "It was from then on that things started to change. You see, I was perfectly content with being just friends but after that event old feelings started to resurface…no that's not right…what I meant is that feelings which I have tried to suppress resurfaced. After I realized that, it was becoming harder for me to treat you just as a friend so I thought that perhaps with time I will be able to suppress these feelings again."

"What feelings?"

At this question, Athrun can't help but look incredulously at Cagalli. It was either she was entirely clueless or acting that she doesn't have any idea of what he's talking about.

After a moment of silence, Cagalli said, "Oh, I see."

Athrun waited for her to continue and when she didn't, he said, "That's all you have to say."

Cagalli who has been looking at her hands the entire conversation, decided to look straight into Athrun's eyes as she said, "Do you want to be friends?"

Unsure of what to answer, Athrun decided to say yes.

"But I don't want to be friends," came Cagalli's reply.

"You don't?"

"Of course not. After your deceit why would I want to be friends with you?"

Athrun almost believed this answer had it not been for the smirk threatening to form in  
Cagalli's lips. Athrun would have to commend her for her effort to lighten up the mood but he's decided that they've long avoided this topic and now's the time to resolve it.

"Do YOU want to be friends?" said Athrun.

"No," said Cagalli with seriousness.

Crestfallen, Athrun was about to get up and leave but Cagalli once again stopped him. She was holding Athrun's hand firmly as Athrun continued to refuse to look at her. Cagalli pulled him down so that he would be seated beside her. She then grasped his face in between her hands, made him look at her as she said, "I think it's clear between the two of us that we wanted to be more than friends.'

Athrun was about to interrupt her but Cagalli would have none of it as she continued by saying, "When you made a hint that you felt more than friendship for me, I panicked. I was scared beyond my wits since I felt the same for you. You, of all people, know what my childhood has been like and I'm afraid that although my father doesn't want it to end up the way it did, the way that I was brought up made me afraid of relationships with other people. I honestly thought that friendship is the best route but apparently all that caused us was anxiety. What I'm trying to say is that through what little time I've been mingling with different people, I realized that even though we might not end up together in the end, it's still worth a try. And even if we do reach a point where we decide to separate, I'm certain that we would stay as friends."

The silence that followed Cagalli's confession unnerved Cagalli to no end. Gathering what is left of her courage, Cagalli dared to look at Athrun. When her eyes met his, she saw a mixed look of adoration, awe and happiness.

Unnerved by his stare Cagalli said, "What? It's rude to stare you know."

Cagalli wished for the awkward silence to end but what Athrun said definitely wasn't what she expected for he said, "I love you."

The look on Cagalli's face was priceless that Athrun had to suppress the urge to laugh. Instead he opted to say, "Thank you."

"Why are you tha---"

"Thank you for having faith in me. Thank you for giving us a chance."

"Certainly there's no---."

"And contrary to your belief, I have a strong feeling that we'll last since I have no inten---"

Infuriated by Athrun's continuous interruption of what she has to say, Cagalli decided that it's high time he shuts up and listen to her. And how did she do this? She kissed him. She pulled his face close to hers and placed her lips over his. Once she realized what she has done, Cagalli's eyes widened and her cheeks turned crimson. She was about to pull back but Athrun would have none of it. He immediately placed one hand at her back while the other was placed at her nape. It is safe to say that in their heated kiss Athrun was able to make up for all of the kisses that they were supposed to share had it not been for their mule-headedness.

When they separated, a smiled was placed on both their faces as they continues to stare at each other as if they've just seen the sun for the first time.

"I love you," said Cagalli. She knows that Athrun knows how she feels for him. She just felt the need to say it to him.

"Do you have to leave tomorrow?" said Athrun.

"I can pretend that I got sick and say that I have to stay longer because of it," said Cagalli.

Athrun then handed his phone to Cagalli and said, "Better inform Kira then."

* * *

A week later, Cagalli returned home together with Athrun since both were very much reluctant to leave the other. It was fortunate that Athrun's vacation was long overdue thus he was able to leave the company for a week without further questions from his superior. When they are settled on the Attha's living room, Lacus asked Cagalli to tell to her in detail how they got together. After her story, Cagalli noticed the knowing looks that her and Athrun's family was sharing. And Lacus being kind as ever let them in on the secret that the photo of Athrun and his co-worker was a sham. She explained that they were tired of the progress that the two were making in their relationship that's why they decided to give the two a push. Both Athrun and Cagalli were flustered at first after this confession but soon realized their families' sincere intent to help and then decided to thank them instead for this.

Cagalli and Athrun were seated on a divan on the balcony when Cagalli said, "They really put in much effort just so that we can get together. I don't know how we can possibly thank them."

"I think the best way to thank them is for us to tie the knot and stay together till we're old," said Athrun teasingly.

Cagalli removed herself from Athrun's hug as she said, "Don't tell me you're already getting clingy Zala."

Athrun stood up as he said, "Me clingy? Heck no, as a matter of fact, I'm on my way to a nearby bar. It's a good way to unwind and get some girls."

Cagalli threw him her most venomous glare as she said, "You wouldn't dare."

Athrun smirked as he said, "Watch me."

Needless to say, Cagalli chased Athrun until she was able to give him a good beating. Once they've reached an understanding that both parties were merely teasing, they resumed their seat at the divan but it was not for long before they were arguing again.

At the sight of the two, Kira can't help but say, "Watching those two now, I can't help but wonder whether it's a good idea to get them together."

"It's one of their ways to show their affection for each other," said Lacus as she patted Kira's hand.

"Some things never change," said Kira

* * *

A mist continues to hover about the place after a short rainfall as two figures made they way up a hill. The place where they are currently in is located far from the city thus providing it a serene aura about it as nothing but the bird's chirping and rustling of the leaves can be heard in this part of Orb. It is for this peacefulness that this place was chosen in the first place. The shorter of the two figures, a woman, placed white lilies over a piece of stone where a name and the words: "In our heart, she lives" was engraved. The woman said a silent prayer, stood up and held the other figure's hand. With pride, the woman said, "Mom, I'd like you to meet Athrun Zala, my husband."

* * *

AN: I would just like to tell you that Cagalli has introduced Athrun to her mother before but not as her husband that's why they've made that visit. Just had to get that out. Also, sorry if there were some inconsistencies such as the time frame since I didn't really put that much attention to it in the very beginning. What's important is that you were able to get the idea I was trying to relay, which I hope you did.

So this really is the end. Before I made this epilogue, I scanned through my previous chapters and I'm not very proud of them. After all, I started writing this story back when I was still naïve and was just starting to write. But I was happy at the same time since I saw that I improved in time as I continue to write. Anyway, thank you for staying with me up until this point. I know how excruciating it might be for you to suffer through my typos and grammatical errors. Not to mention how long you have to wait before I update. And for staying with me despite these drawbacks I truly am thankful. This might be the end for Change of Character but I do hope you'll also take time to follow my progress in my other fic entitled freedom fresco. Don't worry since that too is nearing it's end. I just have to get through my writer's block.

I never thought I'd finish this but I did so yay for me. Anyway, in case you want to know, this epilogue took me more than a year to finish. A week after I posted the first ending, I felt the need to make another epilogue since I think that this story deserves just that. Why did it take me that long? It's because I really wanted to be able to patch everything up in this epilogue, which I'm happy to say, I was able to do. If there are further questions feel free to PM me. With everything said, I implore you to review this story for the last time and once again thank you to all of those who took their time to read this product of my imagination. Reviews please!


End file.
